Words in the Snow
by Kachiryoku
Summary: The battle with Pitch is over and Jack is now living at Santa's Workshop, trying to find something to do, when suddenly, someone new and unknown appears. Who is this man, and why does he want to speak with Jack? (It's my first story ever, so please review it and give me honest opinions) It's JackxOC M/M, you've been warned
1. Chapter 1, Someone New

It was another boring day at the North Pole. After the battle with Pitch the Guardians went back to their duties, Sandy giving the children of the world their dreams, Tooth and her fairies gathering their teeth, Bunny was preparing for next year's Easter and Santa and his Yetis (still strange to me that they make the toys) were on double time preparing for Christmas. What about me, Jack Frost? I wasn't really doing much; my days were spent up in Santa's Workshop since I really didn't have anywhere else to go. He was kind enough to 'watch' over me, probably not wanting me to cause mischief, but hey, I'm Jack Frost, that's what I'm good at. I was in the process of planning an early blizzard for Australia since they were going into their Winter Months, but mainly to irritate Bunny, when I saw someone enter the workshop.

He was someone I've never seen before, but all the Yetis greeted him with their usual grunts and let him walk through the shop to Santa's Office. He was clad in a simple robe, a dark blue robe that covered his entire body. The sleeves of the robe were long and had small bell ends, and on his left hand was a blue glove, but his right hand had none, he was holding something up against his chest with his right arm though I couldn't see from this angle. He had ear-length brunet hair that matched his brown or hazel eyes… I couldn't tell from where I was standing. I flew slightly closer and saw that he was holding something, a very large book. It had to be thousands of pages large; it took up almost half of his body in height, and was half his body width. As I flew closer I saw he wasn't the fittest person, but he was by no means fat, just big. He finally reached Santa's office and knocked on the door. I wanted to keep my distance, constantly avoiding and dodging the toys that flew around me as I attempted to hide.

Santa opened his door and saw the man instantly. He wasn't as tall as Santa, but he was still up there, maybe around my height. Santa had an almost shocked face but then let out a hearty Laugh. "Ah! Kachi, is good you came, I'm happy. Come, come inside my office, we have much to talk about." The man, Kachi, nodded and entered the room.

"Kachi... what an odd name." I said aloud and flew back to the table I sat at before he entered. No use in trying to peer into Santa's office, the Yetis always shoo me away before I can even get to the window. I tried desperately to plan out that blizzard but I lost interest, constantly looking back at Santa's office to see if Kachi was about to leave. What seemed to be ages passed, but probably only an hour or two, when the door opened and Kachi walked out, holding a tea pot in his left hand and nodding to Santa, probably saying his goodbye as Santa grabbed a snow globe and threw it on the ground, opening a portal. Kachi walked into it and was gone.

Santa closed the door behind him and started walking around his workshop. I flew down to him and walked beside him, gaining his attention. "Ah! Jack! How good to see you, how are you my friend? Staying out of trouble I hope? Not that I wouldn't know, I am Santa, I know these things." He laughed again.

I nervously chuckled, "Yeah, you know me, I'm fine and doing nothing special, planning out the Winter Weather for the Southern parts of the world, they need me attention too."

"Ah, good, keeping yourself busy, just make sure you don't bother Bunny too much with the snow."

"I promise I won't." I would have crossed my fingers but with Santa's eyes I wouldn't dare even if it was just a joke. His eyes catch the smallest of detail. "So… that guy who was just here?"

"You mean Kachi?"

"Yeah, him, who is he?"

"He is someone very special, to all of us."

"Is he a guardian to be?" I asked, it wasn't everyday someone came up to the North Pole, let alone have a one on one conversation with Santa.

"Haha no, no Jack, he's not."

"Then who is he?"

"He is… special, you'll find out who he is soon, he wanted to meet with you."

"With… me? Why?"

"He has business to take care of with you."

"Am I in trouble?"

Santa roared with laughter. "You are always getting into trouble Jack, this time is something good, be happy! You'll love Kachi, we all do."

It would have been nice to at least know what he wanted, but I'll find out later I suppose. I continued walking around the workshop with Santa and watched him with slight interest as he gave orders to the Yetis. Poor guys, it was barely May and Santa had them working non-stop, but I suppose making presents for every last kid in the world meant yearlong work. He finished his rounds and walked back to his office, signaling me to follow. I saw on his desk was the book that Kachi held. It was opened, but before I could head over and read it Santa slammed it shut.

"Please, sit." Santa pointed at the chair across his own, and I did.

"So… what's going on?" I was really curious about that man, but I didn't want it to show too much.

Santa put his hand on the book. "You want to know about Kachi right, before you meet him in person?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, to do that, I need to ask you a question." Santa put his hand on the book. "Where do you believe stories come from, Jack?"

"Don't people make them up?"

"Yes Jack, but how? How do people make up stories?"

"They come up with them, I don't know."

"Yes, but where do they get the idea, the spark?"

"From their head? I don't know, what does this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you Jack, with you, me, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and all of us who need belief, including Pitch."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Jack, how did people start to believe in you? Someone had to make up a story, a myth, something that you were in. They had to name you, create you, and through that, people could believe in you. But how did someone come up with a story about you, or any of us, if they didn't know about us?"

"That's… a good question." I really couldn't think of an answer. How did Jamie, or anyone, know about me when no one could see or hear me? How did they know my name? How did they know who I was? Even if they didn't believe in me, someone had to know of me, but they couldn't have. "I don't know, how?"

"That is what Kachi will explain to you Jack, among other things. Not many people know who he is, only we Guardians are told, so consider it another honor."

"So… when do I meet him?" I asked this unaware of the Yetis standing behind me.

Santa grinned "Right now!" and on those words the Yetis stuffed me in a sack. "You told me you loved it, so I do it again!" Santa laughed as I heard the sound of a snow globe crashing on the floor.

I felt myself being sucked through the portal and tossed out onto a hard floor. The sack was tied and I couldn't get out. I struggled for a few moments desperately trying to get out when I heard footsteps coming closer to me. They were very light, but I could hear them echo across a great distance. "Where am I, who are you?" I asked aloud, hoping that who or whatever was coming to me could speak.

"You are in the Domum Verborum, or the House of Words as it is easier to call. I don't quite know why you're in a sack, but let me help you." I felt the being that the voice belonged to kneel before my bag and open its ties. He slid the sack off around me, which allowed me to see his face. All I could do was stare at his eyes, they were Hazel, but that's not what entranced me. His eyes… while I knew he was looking at me, I felt like they were looking through me, like he was studying me, looking into me.

"Hello Jack, I am Kachi, it's good to meet you in person." He said as he stood up. I kicked the bag off my body and stood up, straightening up my hoodie. I looked Kachi up and down. He was as tall as I was. The robe he was wearing, while the same as before, wasn't just blue. Being so close I could see what was actually making the robe blue, it was words. There were countless words on his robe, English words and words from other languages, moving, growing and disappearing on his robe; it was like his robe was alive.

I wasn't really paying attention, just mesmerized by his robe, and it took me a while before I finally noticed he was looking at me, smiling. His face was the opposite of mine. While mine, as I was told, was boyish, his was defined, with a small brunet goatee. His smile, though, was small, but calming, a genuine smile of happiness. I looked back into his eyes and they were softer this time, not the same as they were but moments ago. He extended his right, ungloved hand out, and I shook it.

"You seem a little dazed." Kachi said while letting out a slight chuckle.

"The portals always mess me up, sorry." I wrapped my left hand around my head and scratched it. Boy, what an embarrassing way to start off meeting someone.

"Well, as long as you're okay. I take it North sent you here?"

"Yes, yes he did, he said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Indeed I do, come, follow me." He said as he turned and began walking.

I really didn't pay attention to the area around me, and it wasn't until he began walking that I took a good look around me. There were books everywhere. It looked like a Giant Library. The books weren't just on the giant shelves that seemed to stretch beyond the ceiling, but also cluttered on the ground, and what was stranger, flying in the air. There were books constantly flying off shelves into other parts of the building while other books were going back on the shelves, all the while numerous books flapping around with some purpose.

"I see you like books." I awkwardly say aloud, noticing how long it was since someone said anything.

Kachi laughed "You could say I do." He left it at that and continued walking for a short distance till I saw what apparently was a desk. I say apparently because all it was actually a large pile of books in the form of a desk, with many other open books and pens sprawled on the top, while behind the desk sat a chair shaped pile of books.

Kachi sat on the Chair and snapped his fingers, causing books to come flying out of nowhere and assemble in front of the desk a stool. I sat before he could say anything.

"Now, you must be wondering why I asked you here." He started

"Yes, you can say I am." I replied in a similar fashion he did earlier, but I was extremely curious what he was going to say.

"Well, let me start it off by saying something I should have said in long, long time ago, Jack." He paused and stood up, walked around the desk and knelt in front of me. He placed his hand on mine and looked into my eyes. He looked… sad, pained.

"What's… what's going on Kachi?" I asked, a little worried, I had no idea what he was about to say.

"I'm… I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry, I failed you."


	2. Chapter 2, An Apology

"W- What?"

"You spent all those years alone, with no one to believe in you, and it's all my fault, I'm so sorry."

I pulled away my hand from his "What do you mean? I don't even know you, how could you have failed me?"

"Well" He stood up and sat on the desk. "You see, I am the Lorekeeper, the Spark of Inspiration. I'm sure North must have mentioned something about that?"

I thought about it for a moment and remembered that question that Santa asked me. The question about stories, about where I thought they came from. "Yeah, he did. He asked me where I thought the stories about us came from… what started them. It's you? You're the spark?"

Kachi nodded. "Indeed I am."

"But, what does that mean? What do you do?"

"Well, as North must have said, you people were created without any former reputation. No one knew who you were or what you were when you were created, and thus, no one believed in you. In order for people to start believing in you, they have to know about you, but without believing in you they can't know you, it's a complex paradox that was answered long before yours, or even North and the rest of the guardian's creation. I'm what sparks the inspiration to write down your name. I whisper your existence into someone's mind and they begin writing, writing what I wrote about you all. Your story, myths surrounding you, all these things are my creation, I just use a few humans to get the ball rolling."

He stood up from his desk and began to pace left and right in front of me.

"However, yours was a strange case Jack. I tried for countless years to make people believe in you. I wrote and rewrote your story in many different ways in many different cultures, Norse and Russian to name a few, I thought you'd be popular with them. Sadly though, it never stuck, they knew your name, but didn't believe in you. I just couldn't get them to take that last step, and for that, I failed. My job is to make all the new beings created by the Man in the Moon known to humanity and believed in, but I just couldn't with you."

He walked back around his desk and sat back on his chair. He rested his right arm on the arm rest and put his face in that hand, covering his eye. He let out a great sigh and straightened himself out on the chair, looking back in my eyes, and I could feel it again. I felt him looking into me.

"However" He continued, still staring into me. "I am glad to know that the little saying that I created 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose' did help in the end. At least I did something right." He smiled and relaxed himself in the chair once more.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to him. I… I really just didn't know what to say. All those years of my trying to get people to believe in me, I thought I was alone in that, but he was doing just the same. He was trying to get people to believe in me. I was, well, flattered to say the least. I stood before him and couldn't really think what to say. I mean, if it wasn't for him, Jamie may not have seen me that night, and could have stopped believing in all of us. Pitch could have won. That one phrase though, among the countless stories and legends that surrounded me, is what let that boy see me, and believe.

"I really don't know what to say to you Kachi." I finally said. "I have nothing to say, besides thank you."

He looked up into my eyes.

I continued "I mean, I don't know anything about you, but if what you said was true, you must have worked hard, really hard, to get people to believe in me. I'm sure it wasn't your fault, it was mine. It was my… something, I don't know, unwillingness to be serious that must have caused people to not believe in me."

He laughed. "Jack, that is who you are. Jack Frost! The spirit of Winter, the son of the Winds, you are carefree. No one can control you as no one can control the very winds you ride on. You were doing your part perfectly, just as the stories of North I wrote depicted him as a jolly old soul who gave presents to good children, and when he did it, people believed. People could see what he did and easily connect it to the stories I wrote. With you though, it was different."

Now it was my turn to sit on his desk, curious. There was a lot more to stories than I thought.

"You see Jack, unlike North, or Bunny, you're not celebrated on a day, there's no Jack Frost day in which you bring snow to the world. You're a force of nature; you're part of the world. You don't give presents or eggs to kids, you bring snow, you bring a season to the world. I just don't know what happened. I mean with Sandy it was easy enough, he brings dreams to the world, and Tooth collects Teeth and gives them a gift. It was easy to get people to believe in them, but you, I just don't know what happened. Maybe you should have nipped more noses." He laughed again. It was a genuine laugh, and it was nice to hear.

"It doesn't matter anymore, however." He stood up and began to walk away. I hopped off the desk and followed him. "You're believed in now Jack, and some people believe in you." He stopped and turned around. "Some being the operative word." He started walking again. I followed him down an aisle of bookshelves. I looked up and could barely see the ceiling they went so high up. I once again was so distracted I failed to notice the stack of books in front of me and tripped over them. Before I hit the floor I was caught by Kachi. I landed in his arms and looked up at his face. He had the biggest smile. "You should be more careful Jack, you're also described as graceful in my stories." He helped me up. Hopefully he didn't see my massive blush.

"Sooo… where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"To your collection."

"My collection?"

"Yes, your collection of stories and myths. I wanted to see if there was any way we can get more people to believe in you Jack. Since we have a few kids that know of you, all we have to do now is spread the word." We finally reached a wall, it too was covered in books. The wall itself also seemed to stretch forever, both to the ceiling and to the left and right. He started pulling out books and flipping through them at impossible speeds. I didn't know if he was supposed to be reading them or fanning himself with the pages. He started mumbling under his breath and tossed the books to the ground. I picked up one of them, and on the title it said in beautiful script **Jack Frost**. I was about to open it when suddenly it jerked out of my hands and flew back into the shelves. I looked at the ground and saw books spread out everywhere, and the shelf was half empty of books.

Kachi let out another sigh, which I was getting accustomed to at this point, which was good, I liked hearing it. He must have pulled down the entire wall of books. I can see why they were enchanted to fly back on the shelf, it makes clean up a breeze. "I give up." He said dejectedly, "I can't find one story good enough… I can't figure out how to spread your name in this day and age. Getting people to believe that one person helps to bring in the cold weather in this day and age is like getting people to believe that someone pulls the sun on a chariot… poor Helios."

"Wait who?"

"Helios? It doesn't matter anymore, he's retired." He chucked the final book over his should, but before it could land it flew back onto the shelf. "So, you'll have to help me here Jack, what did you do exactly to make that Jamie kid and the rest of them believe in you?"

I paused for a moment "I don't know, I was trying to make him believe in Bunny again when suddenly he said my name aloud and saw me."

"Yes, but what were you doing at the time."

"I made a rabbit out of snow prance around his room, and then it burst and started to snow in his room."

He thought for a moment, and smiled again. "I think I know just what to do now."


	3. Chapter 3, The House of Words

Kachi was running down multiple passages with me in tow. He held onto my hand and I gripped on it for dear life as we rushed towards somewhere.

"This is taking too long." As he slowed to a stop, panting for breath.

"Where are we going?" I asked, completely lost. He said he had a plan and after saying that he grabbed my hand and booked it.

"We're going to my desk, I have to draw up plans."

"Your desk? I don't remember walking this far to get there."

"Knowledge is ever expanding Jack, and so does the House of Words along with it."

"This place is growing?"

"Yes Jack, more than the stories of you and the guardians grace these shelves. Every mythology, every belief, every story about a spirit is held here, but there is more than that. While there are books on Spirits, rituals, Gods and Goddesses, there are also books of Science and Man, Math and the Arts, anything and everything that is knowledge of anything is stored here. What's more, people's lives are written down here. Their thoughts and actions are all recorded and stored within this building."

"This building must be Huge then! I thought that Santa's workshop was big."

Kachi laughed. "North's workshop is nothing in comparison to this. What he builds within the building leaves it eventually, only to fill up later on. This place though, once it's here it stays. All these books, all this knowledge, all this is protected and cared for by me."

"Why? Why keep all these books?"

"They need to be kept. This place is a recording of existence. If these books were lost or destroyed then the knowledge held within could also be lost to all." He grabbed a book flying in the air. "Ah, look at this, a textbook, I've never liked these things… but even they have a purpose. They are made for imparting knowledge to those that read it, continuing it so that it is remembered and possibly grown upon. If there isn't anything to hold and keep the knowledge, then what is it, what will happen to it? Lost, that's all. If all these books were destroyed and everyone who knew its content gone, it is truly lost… forgotten. Knowledge is like you Jack, it needs to be known and believed in to live. That's why I keep all these books, so it is never forgotten, and so I can bring it back to man when they need it, when they themselves are lost, I give them the knowledge they need."

I was speechless. Who would have thought that books were so important? "That's… wow, guess I won't laugh at kids held up in a school on a perfectly good snow day brought by yours truly."

Kachi laughed once more. "Ah Jack, this is why I'm glad they made you a Guardian, your actions have always made me laugh"

"Whoa, you've been watching me?"

"How else would I write stories about you? I've been watching you since the moment your rose from the Lake, and even some time before that."

"That's a little creepy."

"It may be Jack, but the same can be said about me to all the other people in the world. While I may not watch them as I did you Guardians, they're still being recorded."

"Why is that? I understand the whole recording down knowledge but why people?"

"Why? For the same reason I write down and keep books on Math and everything else. So their lives are recognized, so that they aren't forgotten, no one's life should be forgotten."

"… oh... wow, your job is important."

Kachi smiled at that. "No more important than your job. Speaking of jobs though, we must get back to ours and getting more believers." He turned and began walking.

"Why can't I just fly there?"

"I wouldn't want wind blowing all the books off the shelf and risk ripping them up."

"Can you fly?"

"Indeed I can, but I'd have to carry you, and you probably wouldn't like that."

I grinned mischievously and snuck up behind him as he continued walking forward. I latched onto his back, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"J-Jack! What are you doing?" He said startled, however not attempting to shake me off.

"Come on, I don't mind, let's go!"

He turned and looked at me. He saw the smile on my face and smiled back. I felt myself being lifted and looked below. I felt no wind; there were no wings flapping or books holding him up like I thought. He was just floating. Soon enough we were flying through the air. I looked around and had a new viewpoint of the building we were in. For some reason things were clearer up here. I saw much farther and saw the ever expanding book collection. We flew by countless books organizing themselves, one almost hit me in the face, but I think that was intentional on Kachis part. I looked up and actually saw the ceiling. It was… beautiful. Covered in artwork, I didn't know many of the names, but they were everywhere. This building was Giant!

"Where is this building?" I asked Kachi

"Where? What do you mean?"

"Like, where in the world is this building located? It's massive." I said this while spreading my arms out, accidentally letting go of Kachi. He kept flying forward a bit and turned around midair. I wasn't falling, I was… floating.

"I thought…"

"I was kidding about the holding thing." He slightly blushed and turned away. "Come down, we're here." He said as he descended from the air. It took me a few moments but I was able to as well. When we landed he turned to me "You asked me where this building is in the world, you wish to know?"

"Yes."

He walked up to me and raised his hand. He raised his finger and placed it on my forehead. "It's here Jack, this building is here."

"I… I don't…"

"It's within the minds of all people. Minds, Jack. That is the true home of knowledge, of these words. These books, they just make knowledge physical, they just store it. It's in the minds of all people that causes this place to grow, to expand, minds are what bring this place to Life."

As he said that I looked around, at everything, the books and the shelves, the pillars of knowledge they rested on.

"This Jack, this is everything that humanity has to offer. All I do is spark the inspiration, the curiosity, the desire to learn, to write, to read, to do. That is my center. Just as your center is Fun, my center is the Inspiration to Learn, and everything that goes into it."

I really didn't have anything to say after that.

"Now then, going back to you Jack. We must get more people to believe in you, but I don't think I can do anything more on my end, it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes! It's not just snow you bring to the world, but fun. We'll use that, but first." He turned around towards the desk and moved to sit on the chair. From out of nowhere he pulled the teapot he left with earlier and sat it on the desk, along with two cups. "I've been meaning to drink this." He poured the contents of the teapot into the cups, it still being steaming hot. "Want some?" He said as he offered me the cup.

"Sure? What is it?" I asked as I sniffed.

"Hot Chocolate, can't get any better than Santa's own personal brew." He said as he took a big gulp of it and sighed with satisfaction. He had the biggest smile while saying "Nothing makes me happier."

I sipped some of it but didn't attempt to finish it, hot drinks just wasn't my thing. "Sooo, how do we go about this plan of yours?"

"Easy enough, you do your thing and have fun. Bring joy to kids, give them snow days and laughter. Put the biggest smile on the face."

"I've done that before, and it didn't work then."

"Ah, but this time Jack, you'll have me. Remember, I'm the spark of inspiration, the whisper that brings forth thought and knowledge. I'll just whisper something in their ear and hope they put two and two together."

"Do you think it will work?" I asked

He paused for a bit and finally said "Honestly, I don't know, but it's a learning experience. Come!" He snapped his fingers and a book came rushing down off the shelves. It opened on the door and opened a portal, almost like Santa's snow globes but less nightmarish.

"To Australia we go." He said as he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4, Believe

We were flung out of the portal above the waters near Australia. It was only then I realized I didn't have my staff with me. I began to panic, not realizing for a few heart wrenching moments that I wasn't falling and Kachi was floating before me, my staff in tow.

"Sorry about that." He said as he handed me my staff. "It flew through North's portal along with you but I forgot to give it to you until now."

I felt his power that was holding me up waning, letting me to summon the wind to carry me. We flew to Australia and with it, brought the cold, winters chill. Nothing big at first, a slight breeze, but it got colder, much colder. Soon to follow the cold was the most important thing, the clouds, the snow clouds that will blanket this place with their load.

"Nothing too Drastic Jack," Kachi warned. "We want them to have fun, not be inconvenienced." He said as he began his descent to the ground. I followed him down, and with me came the snow, lightly falling onto the ground. Everyone was looking up, holding their hands up to catch the snow and smiling at the sight, including Kachi. He looked at me and said "Wonderful job… now let's find some kids." He said as he took off, I quickly followed, blasting some cold air as I myself took off.

It wasn't long till we found a playground full of kids playing around in the snow. We landed and Kachi pointed to a group. "I believe a snowball fight is in order."

"I believe you're right." I responded, picking up a bunch of snow and molding it into my signature snowball. "Now the fun really begins!" I yelled and threw it. It hit some kid square in the face, and then it happened. That twinkle in their air, the boy grinned and began to throw some snowballs of his own. Soon, a massive snowball war broke out, all the children, and a few adults too, having the time of their lives. As usual though, no one saw me. I began to hang my head until I felt something strange come over me. I looked up and everything was slowed. The snow falling, the kids and adults throwing, everything slowed to a crawl. I looked around and saw Kachi begin to move. He walked up to all of the people there, whispering something in their ear. When he finished time sped up and everything moved at normal speed, but one by one they began to stop, looking around. One of the kids stopped all together when he looked at my direction. He wasn't just looking around me, he was looking at me. Soon, everyone was looking at me. I really didn't know what to do; I've never been put in the spot light before.

The kids began to walk up to me, look at me, and inspect me.

"Who are you mister? You weren't there before."

"Me?" I asked, pointing dramatically at myself. Well, if they can see me, may as well show off. I grinned at the thought "Why I'm Jack Frost! The one and only!" I hopped up and started flying.

"Cool! My mommy told me about you once, I didn't know you were real!" another kid said while ogling me.

"Yeah! Me too, I thought you were just pretend!" another kid said while smiling.

"I told you he was real." another kid said while punching another kid in the shoulder.

"Well I'll be damned…" finally one of the adults walked up to me. "You're… Jack Frost?"

"Why yes, I am." I announced boastfully.

"I… I thought, I thought you weren't real, how can you be real?" the man was stunned.

"Does it matter? I'm here aren't I?" I looked around and saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at me. "What's this, I thought we were having a snowball fight!? Don't just stand around, let's have some fun." I said as I chucked another snowball at a kid. Soon, once again the fight commenced, everyone forgetting themselves. People were having fun, and it was good. It was all good… but something was missing. I looked around, and saw Kachi was gone, nowhere to be found. "Have to run! Hey! Spread the word about me, I'll be back!" I took off, blasting the cold air once more into the waving group of fighters. I flew around the city but couldn't find him. I felt bad, I couldn't even thank him. He made it seem so easy; I wanted to at least know what he told them.

"Oi!" I heard someone yell. "Get down 'ere!"

There's only one person that sounds like that, or bunny I should say. "Bunny, what's up?" I said as I landed next to the disgruntled looking Rabbit.

"Not'ing much, just, you know, trying to get ready for next Easter is all when suddenly my hole is covered in snow!" He yelled as he tried to shake the snow off his fur. "I thought we 'ad an agreement mate, no snow till July!" He said as he approached me.

"Whoa whoa, easy now, don't get your ears in a knot, I was just under orders to bring this weather." It was the truth, sort of.

"By W'om?"

"Kachi."

"… Kachi? When did ya meet Kachi?"

"Earlier today, he came by Santa's workshop looking for me."

"Did 'e now?"

"Yeah, he wanted to apologize about my whole not being believed in, which really wasn't his fault, and he wanted to find a way to get more people to believe in me?"

"By driving me up t'e walls?"

"No, by letting people have fun! Duh, my center is Fun, it's what I do best."

"Yeah, but you've been doing that for a long time mate, didn't work then, why'd it work now?"

"That… I don't know. He mentioned whispering something in their ears, but he didn't tell me what."

"Really? That's an honor, 'e doesn't just help anyone you know."

"I want to thank him, but before I could he left, I've been looking for him."

"Oh he should be long gone by now Jack, 'e don't stick around for long. Always busy with his books."

"I gathered. Do you know how I can visit him again?"

"Gotta ask North about that, he's the only one with a portal besides Kachi that can enter his world."

"I'll get right on that, thanks." I launched into the air, blasting Bunny with a burst of cold air. He was yelling something at me but I couldn't hear him. I had to get back to Santa, I had to thank Kachi.


	5. Chapter 5, Thanks

I finally reached Santa's workshop. I landed at the front gate and let myself in. The Yetis looked at me for a few moments before going back to work.

"Is too Halloweeny, paint it Red!" I heard Santa yell at a Yeti. I flew down to him, gaining his attention. "Ah! Jack. Is good you're back. How was visit with Kachi?"

"It was… enlightening, to say the least."

"He is very powerful man Jack, with very important task."

"I know."

"He say he wanted to speak with you about something, can you tell me?"

"Well, first off he wanted to apologize."

Santa raised an eyebrow. "Apologize? For?"

"For me not being believed in, he said it was his fault for no one believing in me."

"Oh? What happened next?"

I explained to Santa the whole ordeal with Australia, getting a few laughs from him. "See! He is smart! He always know what to do."

"I guess he does. I wish I knew about him earlier, maybe people would have believed in me if he had helped me."

Santa stared down at me, his jolly expression gone and replaced with a more serious one. I instantly regretted how I worded that sentence. "Is not how it works Jack. He has always helped you, as he has helped all of us, but he is busy many. He cannot baby us, we have to do our part. With you though, he put extra effort, a lot of effort, more than you may know. He likes you Jack, but again he is very busy, protecting the world's knowledge. Is surprising he helped you out earlier."

I had to let those words sink in. "I know it's not his fault, it wasn't his fault, I didn't mean it that way… sorry." I replied, humbled.

"Is okay Jack." Santa smiled once more "He is good man, caring man, but busy. Always burying himself in those books of his."

Busy huh? Didn't Santa, and Kachi for that matter both say he watched me constantly? What exactly does that mean anyways? What does he even do with those books; I thought other people wrote them. That's not important though, I still needed to see Kachi and thank him, properly. I didn't realize Santa walked away and chased after him.

"Hey, big guy, question."

"Yes Jack?" He stopped and turned

"I know you said Kachi may be busy and all, but do you think you can give me a globe so I can visit him? I wanted to thank him."

"He knows you're thankful Jack, you don't have too."

"But I want him to know, I want him to hear the words from my mouth, this is something amazing. Because of him more people believe in me."

"Jack, you shouldn't, he is busy."

"Please Santa, please." I practically begged.

Santa paused and thought for a moment. "Okay, fine. But! You wait few days, think about what you want to say to him before you bother him. Make sure is good." He said while walking back to his office, shutting the door behind him. I guess I had no other choice. I flew off, thinking about what I wanted to say.

A few days passed and I thought about what I wanted to say. Kinda… not really. The more I thought about seeing Kachi the happier I got, and the happier I got the less I thought about what I wanted to say. I was… happy, I don't know. I couldn't explain it. I thought about how everyone said he was always cooped up there, busy with who knows what, but how happy and fun he was when I was there. I wanted to get to know more about him… maybe not coming up with the perfect thank you would allow me to spend more time up there. I kept thinking about ways on how he'd let me stay and not shoo me off. I thought of a good one, the Hot Chocolate. He really seemed to like it, so if I brought some with me and offered to drink it with him maybe that would work. I got some elves to make me the brew before going to Santa's office.

"Ah! Jack, you're rea... dy… why are you carrying teapot?" He asked.

"Oh this?" I held up. "It's for Kachi, he said he liked your Hot Chocolate."

Santa… or North really, he gave me a lecture not to long about his name. More Official he said. Anyways, North laughed, "He does, good! Now then." He pulled out a globe and threw it to the ground. "Off you go. Oh, and before I forget!" He handed me a snow globe. "To get back."

I took the globe and stepped through the portal and was shot out in front of Kachi's desk. He was sitting at it, flipping through the pages of books. Not just the one in front of him, but a good 20 more that were flying around him, the words that were written on the pages were flowing out and into Kachi, then back. He looked… busy… he didn't even notice me standing there watching him for a good 5 minutes. I finally broke the silence by clearing my throat. He looked up, at first looking irritated, but then his expression softened. "Jack? Is that you?" He asked me as the books around him fell to the ground, making a rather large noise he seemed to ignore.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you, and give you this." I held out the teapot.

"You… you wanted to see me? Why?" he asked totally ignoring the teapot in front of him.

"To talk to you, come on, I brought you this." I said smiling, pushing the teapot to him.

"Umm… what is this?"

"Hot Chocolate."

"It's not very hot Jack." He laughed.

"Oh…" No duh, how could I have forgotten… I'm Jack Frost! I don't warm things up, I chill them down. "Sorry… I kinda wasn't thinking." Man I was an idiot… there goes my plans.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." He said as he snapped his fingers. A book came and landed on the desk, opening itself up.

"What are you going to do, read it a bed time story?" I joked. He laughed, he really had a nice laugh.

"No, no, you'll see." He placed his left gloved hand over the book. Words from his robe began to pour down into the book, when suddenly the book sparked, fire rising from the pages. I rushed over to put out the fire, but he held me back. "Don't worry Jack." He said as he put the teapot on the burning book. "There is no harm."

"But your book!" I exclaimed, staring at the burning book. "It's on fire."

"It's fine Jack, there's nothing wrong." He said as he calmly sat back down, waving his arm and summoning books to form another chair next to him. He motioned me to sit and I did, still keeping an eye on the book. "You worry too much."

"But…"

Kachi turned to me and smiled. "Let me explain something to you dear Jack. As you know, I am the Spark of Inspiration."

"I didn't know it was a literal spark."

"It is literal, in one shape or form." He said as he put his hand on my leg. "You see Jack, just as you are the Spirit of Winter, of Mischief and what not; I am the spirit of Learning, Knowledge, and everything that falls in between. Words fall into that category."

"But what do words have to do with a burning book?"

"Well, what is a word Jack? Is it just something someone says?"

"I don't know… you ask a lot of complicated questions I don't know the answer too."

"And you yourself as me a lot of questions that I thankfully do know the answer too." He smiled. "A word is a holder of meaning; it is something that we give power Jack. Think about it, can a word honestly harm someone? Can I saying something truly hurt someone? No, it shouldn't, but it does. It's because we give power to words Jack, we make them into something more than just a form of communication. Great leaders of countries are able to use their words to inspire a nation, while a bully on a playground can use his to hurt someone. Words are powerful things Jack, and I am able to harness that power and bring it to life. That book? It is not on fire, the words are, the words are alive Jack."

I stared at the fire closer now, it was bright, very bright, but I could see it. The words on the pages were aglow, they were a vibrate red, spewing forth flames. It was amazing; he could bring words to life? He took the teapot off the book, the fire stopping. He poured the contents of the teapot into two cups he pulled out of nowhere and offered me one. This time I would actually try to drink it. I put the cup to my lip and prepared for the scorching heat. However, it didn't come; instead, a rather pleasant and delicious warmth flowed down my throat. I finished the cup faster than I thought and looked up; Kachi was staring at me with a smile on his face. He leaned over to me and put his left hand on my upper lip, wiping it.

"You had a little Chocolate there."

"Oh…" I blushed… that was rather unexpected.

Kachi laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Now then, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, I wanted to say something to you." I paused; I really didn't know what to say. He did so much for me a few days ago, even if it was something so simple, he did something in minutes that took me centuries to finally do. "I… I don't know how to put it, but Thank you, Thank you so much Kachi."

He looked down, from what I could see it was a disappointed look, but he didn't say anything. "It's not a problem Jack; I wanted to make up for my failure from so long ago."

I gave him a stern look "Let's drop the whole 'who failed who' thing. Your plan worked, that's all that matters now." I gave him a big grin, hoping it would make him happier. It did, I could feel it.

"I guess there is no point in thinking about past failures." He looked back at me and smiled. "Well, I really should be getting back to work, your thanks is much appreciated Jack." He said before turning back to his books.

"What is it that you do Kachi?"

"Cataloging, inputting the new knowledge into the library. It seems to be a never ending task."

"Do you really have to do that yourself?" Maybe I could convince him to take some time off; it would be good from him.

"I mean I don't, but I do enjoy learning what the humans learn. Besides, if something went wrong and I didn't know there's a chance the knowledge would be lost within the Library."

"And has that ever happened?" I leaned onto him.

"… no… it hasn't."

"Then take a break! Even North takes some time off."

He looked at me puzzlingly. "Since when did you call him North?"

"He kinda lectured me about it."

"Grumpy old man." This got a laugh out of both of us. "Well, even if I did take the time off, what would I do?"

"Hang out with me, obviously. You're cool Kachi, we can go around the world and mess with people, get more believers."

He looked down at his books. They began to rise up. He smiled and cast them off with a wave of his hand. "Lets". He threw a book on the ground and opened a portal. We both stepped through it and off we went.

Before the portal closed behind us, unbeknownst to both of us, a shadow crept in. It slithered on the ground for a few short moments before stretching into the far reaches of the Library. The Shadow found its way onto a book lying on the ground, and engulfed it.


	6. Chapter 6, The Void

It was an amazing day! We went through many places in the world, bringing snow to as many places as we could. I flew above the ground, the snow and winds following my path, and Kachi flew below, moving at immense speed from person to person. People started pointing up at me in shock and awe, it was great! After many hours and many unexpected snowballs later we finally decided to stop.

"Kachi! That was amazing, it's the most fun I've had in years." It was true, I haven't had so much fun doing what I do.

"I'm glad, it was… an interesting experience." He said while pulling something out of his robe.

It was… "Another Book?" I said aloud.

"Well how else do you think we'd get back to the House of Words?" He said while throwing the book on the ground, causing the book to fly open and a portal to appear. We both stepped through and entered the familiar Library.

"Oh Jack, I really had fun, we really sho-…" Kachi stopped.

"Sho…uld what?" I said walking up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder, expecting a response, but he didn't say anything. I walked around him to see his face… it was… not what I expected. His face was… shocked, his mouth agape, his eyes staring into the distance, not looking at me for a moment. I turned around to see what he was looking at. I didn't see anything… then it hit me. I saw nothing.

The books, the pillars, there was nothing. It was a void, a giant chunk of this world… gone. Kachi fell to his knees and I quickly turned around. He was panicking, looking from side to side quickly, mumbling words I couldn't hear. I picked him up. "Kachi! Kachi!" I yelled "Get yourself together!"

"It… it's here…" was all he said before he broke free from my grasp and ran in the opposite direction of the void. He ran into the still living part of House. "I must protect them!" As he said this all the books around him burst open, their pages flying through the air until suddenly the words on the page started to lift themselves from the page and fly to him. I ran after him.

"What is it Kachi? What are you doing?"

He didn't respond, he kept running and around him the books exploded into pages then into words. They seeped into His robe, which went from being blue to being black in a very short amount of time.

He turned around and looked at me; his eyes wide open in horror. "Don't Stop Running Jack!" He yelled

Turning from the chaos in front of me I finally looked behind. The void I thought we were far away from… was growing. It was expanding, sucking everything Kachi didn't already absorb. I turned around and pointed my staff at it, launching bolts of Ice into it, to no avail, it didn't slow it down. It was growing faster, soon it would catch up with us. I know Kachi didn't want me flying earlier, but this was getting out of hand. I tried to summon the winds to fly, but they too were sucked into the void.

"Kachi!" I yelled. "It's gaining on us! I can't fly, we have to do something!"

"No! There's still so much more I have to save."

"Kachi we have to save ourselves!" I screamed as I finally caught up to him.

Kachi turned around suddenly and stopped, the void now catching up with us.

"Kachi, Kachi what are you doing?" I grabbed his arm but he shook it off. "We have to go."

Kachi threw the portal book on the ground. "You go… I'm staying. I'm going to make my stand. I'm going to stand up to it."

"What? There's nothing there Kachi, there's literally nothing there." And soon we'll be part of that nothing.

"It's… it's Nihil." He waved his arm and the portal opened from the book. "Go Jack, protect yourself."

The void was fast approaching. It was huge. It reached the ceiling and started to devour the artwork, and was now sucking up books faster than Kachi was saving them. It was hopeless… but that doesn't mean I was going to run away.

"Kachi." I turned to him. "I am a Guardian. I don't run, I fight." I turned to the void and pointed my staff at it. Ice cascaded from my staff, though it too was sucked into the void. I was just about to launch another attack when Kachi stood in front of me, another book in tow. He let it go and it floated in front of him, opening, the pages flying out of it. They gathered around Kachi, he raised his arm and opened his hand at the fast approaching void.

"Replendum vacuum, Fill the Void!" He yelled. At his command the Pages exploded, words rushing forward and launching themselves into the void. More books began doing the same… and it was working. The void stopped, it was halted by the words. Kachi stood there, arm extended, holding back the ever consuming void. I relaxed slightly and gathered my thoughts.

"What now Kachi?"

"I… I don't know…" There was panic in his words. "I… I don't have the power to hold it back for much longer. Please Jack, flee, save yourself."

"No! I won't" I turned around… and saw nothing… "and even if I wanted too I couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"The book… it's gone."

He turned around and saw it. The void either wrapped itself around us or…

"Uuuuuseeeeleeeessssss" The void… spoke.

I turned back to Kachi quickly and heard something fall. It was a snow globe. I grabbed it and thought of North's Workshop, looking up at Kachi. I threw so it would land just in front of him. It broke open and a portal appeared.

"Jack? Jack what are you Doing?!" He questioned, turning around to look at me. "I said save yourself!"

"I am" I began running at Kachi. I grabbed him, using all my might to tackle him into the portal "And I'm taking you with me!" We were sucked into the portal before the void took us both. We landed in North's office, I was still holding onto Kachi.

"Let me go Jack! Let Me Go!" He commanded, but I wasn't listening. The portal began the close and we both watched it happen. The void ate up the last of his home. Kachi was in total shock, he was frozen.

"By Skobelev's Beard…" North said. He was in the room and saw it happen. He looked at Kachi and then back at me. "What happened?" North asked.

"I… I don't know…" I responded. "There was this void, it devoured everything… Kachi mentioned something about Nihil."

North's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

North ran out of his office. "Summon the Guardians!"


	7. Chapter 7, The Cup of Knowledge

I heard North's command to summon the Guardians. This is serious. I turned back to look at Kachi. I was still holding him in my arms. He clung to my jacket, burying his face into it. He was trembling now, shaking. I gently pulled him from my chest and looked into his eyes. They were full of tears… and pain. I pulled him close again, hugging him.

"I'm sorry Kachi… I'm so sorry." I don't know what happened, I still don't know what this Nihil is or how it got into the House… but what I do know is that we're both okay… mostly. Kachi is shaken, hurt… but alive. "I'll protect you Kachi, I'll keep you safe." I was compelled to say those words. I wanted to make him feel safe, feel okay. I wanted to see him smile.

He looked up and let go of my chest. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Instead of getting up and leaving though, he wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. "Thank you Jack… you saved my life." He whispered, still chocked up in tears. "It was foolish to think I could stop Nihil… Thank you… Thank you so much" He pressed harder into my shoulder and held on tighter.

I wrapped my arms around his back. "I will keep you safe Kachi, don't worry." I could feel him smile into my shoulder. I guess it's okay I didn't get to see it. His crying slowed, but he still held on tight, and I held onto him, not wanting to let go.

I heard North walk into the room. He cleared his throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said, smiling as he did.

I wished we could have had more time in the silence. "You okay with getting up?" I ask Kachi.

Kachi nodded on my shoulder and stood up with me, letting go of each other. I saw his face. His eyes were red and puffed, his cheeks were damp with tears, and his hair was a little messy. I straightened it up the best I could and gave him a big smile. He gave me a faint smile and turned to North.

"I'm sorry." Kachi said while wiping his eyes.

I was about to say something when North walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is okay, you have gone through much, more than anyone should. Your home…" North paused.

"Is gone… along with all my work… all that time, waste, devoured by Nihil." Kachi said while looking to the ground.

"Yes, a terrible tragedy. Worry not though! The other Guardians are coming, we have meeting when they all come." North said as he turned around, walking to the door and turning to face us once more and continued "You will stay here though, Kachi."

"But…" Kachi began to say but stopped, really having no way to protest.

"Nonsense. You stay here. You have helped us all, it is our turn to help you. Jack, I am putting Kachi under your care for the time being." He looked at us both as we turned to each other. "I take it you won't object?"

I looked at Kachi and smiled; he turned around and looked back at me.

"No… not at all." Kachi said… and smiled.

It took sometime before the Guardians assembeled. Sandy arrived riding a golden eagle, while Tooth flew in with her usual entourage of fairies. Bunny burst through the door.

"What is it this time North?" he asked, totally unaware of mine of Kachis presence.

"Is great threat friend."

"Worse than Pitch?" Tooth asked, also unaware of our presence.

Sandy wasn't unaware though, he was looking at both of us. Well, more staring at Kachi, quizzically. He tugged on Norths robe and upon getting his direction pointed to us both. The other Guardians finally saw us.

"Kachi, what are you doing here?" Tooth ask as she flew up to us both. I was standing very close to Kachi, my hand on his shoulder, giving him support.

"It's…" Kachi trailed off,

"Yeah mate? What's wrong." Bunny moved over to us both. Soon all the Guardians gathered around us.

Kachi looked around at them all, he was about to say something but didn't, instead looking back onto the floor.

"Kachi? I've never seen you this distressed."

"It's Nihil." I finally said aloud. I looked at everyone; they all had a horrified look on their face.

"What about it?" Bunny asked, worry showing on his face.

"It attacked the House of Words." I said

"Wh… What?" Tooth asked.

"It devoured the House of Words… it's gone…" Kachi finally said.

"How? How did it get in? It was so well guarded?" Tooth inquired.

"I… I don't know. It must have slipped in… I must have been distracted…" Kachi said. "Now that I think about it… this must have happened when…" He looked at me, not wanting to say it out loud, but I knew what he was going to say. He was going to say it must have happened when I convinced him to go out and have fun, that's when this Nihil thing came into the building and… devoured everything.

"When what?" She asked.

"When I c-" I began to say but was cut off.

"No Jack, it's not your fault." He interjected.

"What do you mean?" North said, finally speaking.

"This all happened after I convinced him to leave the House… this Nihil must have entered after that." I said.

"Jack…" North responded.

"No Jack, Nihil has been trying to enter the House for as long as it's been created. I just let my guard down. It's not your fault, it's mine."

"No Kachi, it's mine."

"Would you two pipe down?" Bunny said. "It's N'ither of your faults."

"Yes, we're not here to point the finger, we're here to find a solution." Tooth added.

I looked at Kachi who in turn looked at me. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him and all he did was nod. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"So… what do we do?" North asked aloud.

"I… don't know." Bunny replied.

"I haven't the faintest clue."

Everyone turned to Sandy who in response shrugged his shoulders.

Kachi cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "The only good thing out of this is now Nihil is trapped within the dimension. Only my Portals and North's snow globes are able to enter that world. However, the longer Nihil is in that world… alone, the longer it has to work against us and come up with a plan all of its own."

"What do we do?" North asked.

"Simple, we have to find a way to contain Nihil further…" Kachi said, moving out of my grip. "However, there is very little you all can do besides give me support. Any and all attempts that you 5 would make against it would be futile… while Nihil is all of our enemy, only I am able to contain it."

"And why is that?" I asked "Why can't we help."

"Because… because we opposites… just as easily as Nihil was able to suck up my Home I can just as easily fill that void. We oppose each other in that regard. I fill the minds of people, and Nihil empties them."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Think of a person as a cup, and empty cup. I am what fills that cup Jack. I weigh a person down with knowledge by inspiring them to learn, thus filling them to the brim as best as I can. Nihil is the opposite. It takes what I fill and removes it, emptying the glass, lightening the load. It's a constant battle between the both of us."

"What is this battle for?" I really had no idea.

"Humanity. Just as you all protect the children of this world, I protect all of humanity from Nihil, from what it has become. It now wants nothing more than to suck the knowledge out of everyone, leaving only a void… only Nihil. It had… another purpose before… but now it's lost. This is its new purpose, it is the void, it is the end. I am there to fill that void, weakening it."

"Then… why was it overpowering you at the House?" it was a question that had to be asked. Why couldn't he protect everything?

"… it gained the upper hand. It caught me by surprise and was already draining my power. If I was there the moment it entered I would have been able to stop it… but it already devoured too much. I only had so much left to stop it, it wasn't enough."

"So how do you stop it now?" North asked.

"… I don't know… but I'll come up with something. That House doubled as storage for not just knowledge, but power. Much power. I'll have to work hard to regain what was lost… but I will eventually. It's what I do."

"Do you have the time?" I asked. "I thought the longer we waited the more powerful Nihil got."

"That's wrong." He responded. "Nihil is not getting any stronger. It has nothing to feed on. It devoured what I had stored, but there is nothing more to feed on within the House. It will come up with a plan, but it won't get stronger."

"What will you do though? Your power is gone, the House devoured." Tooth said.

"My power is not gone. What you may not have realized is that the books within the House was not my power, they were just copies of it. I am the Spark, not the books. I am what inspires people to learn, not those musty tomes of knowledge. I am what causes people to write, read, and learn, not a book." As he said this, his robe turned back from black to blue, the words become visible once more. "Those books were there in case anything ever happened to me. But now they're gone, but not the knowledge, because all of it is stored here." He pointed at his head. "Nihil may have gotten the upper hand… but has not won."


	8. Chapter 8, A Balance

After the meeting the other Guardians decided it was best to return to their homes. As Kachi said, Nihil was not going anywhere, and Kachi was apparently more than able to fight back… it would just take time… who knows how much time though. I promised to protect Kachi, and I will, even if he doesn't need it. I'll be there for him, supporting him and helping him anyway I can.

The three of us, North, Kachi and I, were standing in front of the fireplace. I decided to break the silence, a question burning in my mind.

"Why don't we leave it there?" I asked.

"What do you mean Jack?" Kachi replied.

"Why can't we just leave Nihil within that world? You said it won't get any stronger and can't escape. Why don't we lock it in there?" It seemed simple enough.

"That is… good question, why don't we do that?" North said, agreeing with what I said.

"That is a good point. We could do that, it probably would be the best option. However, I cannot allow it to stay there. North, what if someone were to come into your workshop and take it over? What would you do?"

"I would make them regret that decision… with these." He walked over to the mantel and pulled out his swords.

"That is how it is for me, North. That… that was my home. That was my pride, my joy, it was everything that I wanted. It was a showcase for the glorious accomplishments of humanity, everything that Nihil now works against. With it gone, Nihil will have the eternal satisfaction that it won… but I refuse to let it. What humanity has done, what it has accomplished, it deservers nothing more than what I did for it. Glorified it, put them on display as a show… as selfish as it sounds, for me. That was the culmination of my influence, and it felt wonderful. While the knowledge is still within me, it shouldn't be contained. It should be alive, living, growing, expanding… I will not let Nihil take that away from me. I will remove it from my home, the House of Words, the Domum Verborum."

"I see…" I said. It made sense… if I had a home, I would do whatever I could to protect it. However, there was another question that needed to be ask. "What if it destroys you Kachi? Is it really worth it?"

"… I doubt that Nihil would ever try to destroy me." Kachi replied.

"What do you mean? It tried to kill you?" I was there, I saw it.

"It wasn't going to kill me Jack… Nihil needs me, just as I need it."

"What?" North asked.

"While we do oppose each other, each of our works destroying the others efforts, we need each other to live."

"How? How can something as Evil as Nihil be helpful?" North asked walking over to Kachi.

Kachi didn't look up, laughing slightly. "Who said Nihil was evil. Who said I was good? Knowledge can be one of the most important, but also the most deadly tool humanity has. Inspiration is what has led to all of humanities greatest, and most infamous accomplishments. Nothingness, the void, is not evil inherently; we just see it that way. That nothingness, the emptiness that is Nihil, is what allows a person to learn. That void is what allows me to fill them up with my knowledge, and it is my knowledge that allows Nihil to consume, too grow. Without the other, we would not be able to survive. I can only fill a person so much, and Nihil can only devour so much… if it devoured everything, it too would be gone. We need each other to live… but it doesn't mean that I don't fear it, just as it fears me."

"Then why did you say I saved you?" I thought… I thought he needed me, I thought I protected him.

"You did Jack, you saved me from being locked within that place forever, with Nihil. We would have fought each other for eternity, with no end in sight. You saved me from that horror, that evil… you saved me Jack, and for that, I am eternally grateful." He said walking over to me, hugging me.

"Do you still need me though?" I replied and hugged back.

"… yes… I do." hugging tighter.

"How?"

He looked into my eyes. His eyes were doing it again. They were searching me, looking into me. It wasn't as scary as before though… it felt good. It was soothing, almost. "Does it matter Jack? I want you to be with me, to protect me, to be there for me… isn't that what you want?" He said as he put his head on my shoulder.

"… that's exactly what I want." I leaned onto his head. After a few moments I heard North clear his voice.

"I see you two are getting along well." He laughed. "Come, is getting late. I'll show you to your room."

"No." I said.

"What?" asked North

"I said I'd protect Kachi… he'll stay with me. The room is big enough for two."

"Are you okay with this?" North asked, smiling.

"… yes… I am" Kachi replied, smiling into my shoulder once more.

I grinned and mouthed 'thank you' to North. He smiled back before walking off. I pulled Kachi off. I turned my back to him and knelt down slightly. "Grab on." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my chest. "Ready?" I felt him nod in my neck.

I lifted off the ground. I flew up in the workshop, up to the room North gave me. When I landed I felt Kachi hesitate before letting go. I opened the door to my modest room. I didn't have many possessions; there was a picture of Jamie he gave me one night long ago, a way to remember him he said. The bed was fairly large, more than enough room for two people to sleep on it. The bedding was white with a pale blue trim, the same can be said for the pillows. Besides that I had some Ice Sculptures around the room that I made with North. My favorite was one I made of us Guardians.

"It's… sort of what I expected." I heard Kachi say behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning my staff against the wall.

"It's you, the room. It's a little cold, modest, but no too modest…" He said looking into my eyes… looking deep down into me once more. I didn't resist it. "And very welcoming." He smiled.

"Hah… yeah, I guess." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"So, where am I sleeping?" he asked.

"I was… kinda thinking we could sleep on the same bed… if you don't mind." I really hope he didn't

He paused and looked at the bed. "Sure." He said looking back at me.

"G- Great, just great." I said very happily.

"I've never slept in the same bed as someone… it will be nice." He said as he moved to the bed, pulling the covers off and getting under them.

I was in the process of taking off my hoodie when I noticed Kachi was staring at me as I did it, blushing. "I… uhh, sleep without the hoodie… I hope you don't mind?" I didn't want him to be embarrassed.

"N- no, I don't, whatever makes you comfortable." He responded and rolled onto his side, still facing me. I took off the hoodie and sat on the bed.

"You really don't mind?" I wanted to make sure one last time.

"Positive." He said, still watching me.

I normally lay on top of the covers; I never really liked getting under them, to warm. This time however, I got under them, wanting to be even closer to Kachi. I don't know what got over me; I just had this intense desire to be close to him, I wanted to hold him again. He lay there, still staring at me, and I to him. He wasn't looking into me this time, just into my eyes. It made me want to get even closer.

"… Kachi?" I said after a few minutes, breaking the silent staring.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Do… do you mind if I get closer?"

He inhaled sharply, not saying a word. Maybe I pushed it. After a few moments I started to turn over but was interrupted by him saying "W- wait… don't… sorry. I-I don't mind if you get closer… Jack."

I made my way next to him, we were inches apart.

"Are you okay with this Kachi?"

He shook his head.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He whispered something under his breath, I couldn't hear it.

"You'll have to speak up." I said, grinning.

"… closer."

I did as was told and held him in my arms. At that moment I saw him shiver, and remembered that I can't really warm people up with my presence.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No…" He said "Just… nervous. I've, uhhh, never been this close to anyone before."

"Neither have I… but with you I want to." It's true; I've never had this desire to be this close to anyone except Kachi. I want to be near him, close to him, and keep him safe… at least as safe as I can.

I felt him nuzzle into my chest, getting as close as possible. I let out a chuckle and started to stroke his hair. He looked up and leaned his head into it. He started to move his hands up to my hair and I allowed it, I heard him gasp as he touched my hair.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's… just like I thought." He was staring at my with such wonder.

"What do you mean?"

"It's… it's so soft. It feels like snow; soft, fluffy, and cold." I bowed my head further so he had better access to it. "But the rest of your body" He moved his hands to my chest. "It's so warm…"

"No one has ever said that about me before."

"Maybe you're only warm to me." He was still looking into my eyes.

"That could be it." I said while putting my forehead to his. We lay there in silence for a while, allowing me to get lost in my thoughts. I kept going back to what happened earlier, to his home, the House of Words. I still felt like it was my fault for what happened.

"Don't worry, Jack."

I looked at him and saw his eyes were doing it again, looking into me.

"H- how…?" How does he do that? "How do you know what I was thinking?"

"How did I know what you were thinking? I didn't, but worry was written all over your face." He pulled his hands up and touched my face, caressing it. "What were you worried about?"

"What happened… I still feel like it's my fault."

"It's not."

"But if it weren't for me…"

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, in your bed, holding you. I don't write history Jack, I don't see the future. I had no idea what was going to happen, but there is still good that came out of it. Nihil is trapped, and I'm okay, that's all that matters now. One day, we'll go back into that world and see what else we can do. Up till then though." He leaned up to my face, touching his nose with mine. I looked deep into his eyes… they were full. Full of wonder, of splendor, I saw countless words flowing in his eyes. They were full with potential, full of power, full with knowledge… full of beauty. "Let's just be happy we have each other." He smiled, and I smiled with him. He let go of my head and wrapped his arms around my neck, nuzzling his head on my neck, just under my own head. He slid his arms down around my waist. All was good.

"Goodnight… Kachi."

"Goodnight Jack."

Sleep took us both.


	9. Chapter 9, Realization

I woke the next morning in my usual lazy fashion, not really moving at any great speed to get out of bed. This time though, I had a good reason to not move around. Someone was with me. We were still in the same position that we fell asleep in last night, and I wanted to stay that was as long as possible. I moved my hands to his hair and started to stroke it. It was always messy, but I guess he didn't really care too much about how it looks. I moved my hands down to his body. He was bigger, not slim like me, but not large. He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't slender. He was a balance. His arms were not muscular, but being a bookworm I guess he didn't work on them too much. It wasn't his body that made his amazing though; it was everything else about him. Wise, smart, funny, everything about him was fascinating. I pulled the sheets slightly off him to get a look at his robes. Words were still appearing, moving, and disappearing constantly. I wondered where they came from, and where they went, what were they for. I wrapped my arms around him again and pulled him as close as I could possibly get to him.

I took in his smell. He smelled of, well, books. It wasn't that smell of old, musty books you get when you open one up that hasn't been touched for years. No, it was of crisp, fresh pages, like a brand new book whose pages have yet to be touched by anyone, pages that no one has yet to read. Not that I've read many books in my lifetime.

A few minutes later while I was busying myself with his hair I heard the door open. It was North. "Wake U-" He started to yell but saw us both. "Oh… sorry." He was about to close the door when Kachi began to stir. North gave me an embarrassed smile while I gave him a stern stare. He shut the door before Kachi woke up.

It took a bit, lots of fidgeting and groaning occurred before he opened his eyes. After what I guess was a failed attempt to go back to sleep, he finally looked up to me and smiled. "Good morning." He said

I smiled back. "Good morning."

He yawned and placed his hand on his mouth. "I heard something loud, too loud… what was it?"

"North, he decided to wake me up this morning. I guess he regretted it when he saw you still dead asleep."

"Oh…" he trailed "Do we have to get up?" He looked up at me with eyes filled with hope.

"Well, we don't if you don't." I said.

He smiled once more "Oh good, that sounds nice." He said while burying himself into my chest.

We stayed like that again for a while, once again allowing my thoughts to take me over. This time, however, the thoughts were different. They were not about what happened to the House, or guilt, or anything like that… but rather about us. I've never done this before with anyone, getting so close, wanting to be so close. It felt natural though, it felt good. I've seen many humans do this, but when they did it, they did it because they liked each other. It wasn't that simple though, I mean I like North but doing this with him would be horrible, I don't want to think about it. Maybe it's not just simply liking each other, maybe something more. Come to think of it, they would always say 'I love you' while they were doing this. Does this mean that I…

"Hey… Kachi?"

"Hmm?" he responded lazily

"I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?" He said looking up.

I pulled apart from him and sat up, he still laying down, looking disappointed that I let go.

"Umm… how do I put this? You said you've never done this before… right?"

"Held someone? Yes, you're the first person I've done it with, and it was wonderful Jack. I've enjoyed every last moment of it." He said while moving closer to me.

I moved back a little "What does it mean?" I asked

He paused, looking down "… what does what mean?"

"Wanting to close to each other, what does it mean?"

He looked up to me, a pained expression on his face. He closed his eyes and reopened them. "Well, I don't know. I mean, for humans, it means they, I don't know, love each other I guess… for you and I though, I thought you wanted to protect me, to be closer, isn't that why we did this…"

"Do you want this?"

"Do I… yes, yes I do, I like this."

"Do you more than that though?"

He looked a bit stunned, shocked almost. "Y- yes… yes I do."

"Why?"

"B- because… I…" He stammered.

"You…"

"I mean, isn't it obvious Jack… I…"

"… love me."

He looked down into the bed, and nodded. He loved me. Love me. I don't know what that's like. I mean, not too long ago barely anyone knew I was real, and now I find out someone loves me. Why? There were so many questions, but they had to wait. I looked at him, his mouth was quivering, and he looked saddened… maybe he thought I was upset. I hope not, I'm actually feeling better than I have ever in my life.

"I'm… I'm sorry Jack… you must fi-"

Before he could finish those words I did something I saw humans do. I leaned down and touched my lips to his. I really didn't know what I was doing. I tried to be as gentle as possible. I held him there for a few moments before letting him go, my lips leaving his.

I gently looked at him. He was stunned, at a loss for words. That was a first. His eyes were searching into mine, completely lost.

I decided to break the silence. "I like this Kachi." I picked him up and held him, wrapping my arms around him. He did the same. "I hope you're okay with this."

"What do you mean?" He asked, tears slightly forming in his eyes.

"Me kissing you, I guess me loving you; I don't know how. I'm obviously no expert, I mean you seem like you're more knowledgeable about this than I am."

"I'm rather new at this myself."

"Well, at least we have that in common." I gave him a tighter squeeze. "How long Kachi?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?"

"Jack, I've loved you for hundreds of years, from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I'm just surprised you like me back."

"Yeah, it's a first. It was sudden, really sudden… but it felt good, very good."

"T-… the kiss?' He asked, blushing.

"Well, that was also very good, if I do say so myself." He laughed at my comment "but I was talking about falling in love with you. A little bit sudden, but hey, let's roll with it."

He gave me a big smile. "I feel the same way."

"Good."

"So… do you think we can do it again, oh mister good kisser?"

"Anything you want." I went down and kissed him once more. I gently put my lips onto his, but he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Before we parted he bit down on my lip, giving me a very sly look while doing so. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Aren't you cute?" I said as I went in again.

"I'd hope." He met my lips and once again pulled at my neck, but this time with slightly more force, pulling me down onto the bed, onto him. Things were about to get fun, but then we heard a very familiar voice clear its throat.

"Seems I am interrupting?" North said aloud.

Kachi and I froze in place. He looked down at me and whispered "Busted." We both laughed and smiled at each other before I got off him and sat up, him sitting up as well. We both looked at North.

"Sort of…" Kachi began to say, but said nothing more. Kachi got out of bed, smiling at me. His robes came out as perfect as they were before, not a single wrinkle in them… but his hair was still a little sloppy, but that's to be expected.

North turned and watched Kachi leave the room, then turned back to look at me, a very questioning look on his face. "Care to explain?" He asked.

"It's… umm… complicated." I said while I myself got out of bed, putting back on my hoodie.

"Does not seem to be, you were kissing Kachi with no mistletoe, yes?"

"Yeah… we were…"

"So, that taking a liking in him, it went farther than you thought?"

"Yeah… a lot farther than I thought."

"Are you happy?"

I paused… it was a silly question. I looked at him and gave him a huge smile. "Never been happier." I said as I rushed after Kachi, running past North.

North turned and looked at both of us, I finally caught up to Kachi and hugged him from behind and he put his hand on mine. North gave us a big smile "Good, very good." He smiled and followed us.

A/N: So, I've never done anything like this before, obviously, as it's my first story. There's a certain scene coming up and I really don't know how to write it… anyone got any tips as to how I should. (It's a sexy scene if you didn't catch on) Comments and Reviews would be most helpful :D. Also, sorry for the long delays between stories and how short they are, I've been traveling a lot and am now back in college and couldn't find time to sit down and write.


	10. Chapter 10, Origins

"Soooooo…" I said to Kachi who was taking a bite out of a snow cone, made by yours truly. We were outside North's workshop, sitting on one of the mountains. "How is it?"

"C-Cold." He said, making visible shivers to add dramatic effect. "But very good." He said, smiling into the treat. Doing that got a little snow on the side of his lip, so I bent over and licked it up. It was good, some of my best work. When I pulled back I saw his face had turned red, very red, I was surprised that the snow hadn't melted.

It's been only a few days since we admitted our feelings for each other, and less than a few weeks since we actually physical met, but everything felt good, it all felt right. Everything was amazing… well… almost everything. Kachi hadn't brought it up, but there was still Nihil to contend with, but Kachi did say that it was something that would take time. I wondered every night if I really should be distracting him like this, but at the same time it still felt right. I felt that he needs this, that this helps him in one way shape or form.

I bent over and gently kissed him, he pushed himself into the kiss. I felt him smile. We parted, still smiling at each other. "Should we head back inside?" I asked, getting up.

"Sure". He said, beginning to fly. We flew back together. While late at night it was still sunny, but it was still getting late. We headed to my… no, our room, and into bed. Since he began staying with me he started to bring a few books to the room. Well, not bring, more he started to write them, and by few, I mean a lot. They were scattered throughout the room, some in the corner stacked up while others were on the floor opened up to some random page. I didn't mind, actually I rather loved it; they added his own little touch to the room. We climbed onto the bed and assumed our favorite position, I on my back, holding Kachi who was on his side, resting his head on my chest.

We spent a few moments in silence and I had an idea. "Hey, Kachi?"

"Yes my love?"

"You should know a lot of stories right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you think you can tell me one?"

He laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah! No one has ever read me a story to bed, I saw plenty of children have it done to them, it looked… nice."

We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, if we are, we may want to change positions." He got up and sat up against the back of the bed. He pulled me down into his lap, resting my head on his legs. He put his left hand in my hair and started to play with it. I grabbed his right hand with both of mine and held it. "Now let me think… there's so many to choose from. Oh! I know, my favorite one."

"What is it called?"

He paused for a few moments and said "The Story of Jack."

"Gee, I wonder who it's going to be about?" I looked up and smiled at him. He let out a small laugh.

"Let me see… ah yes, this story being as almost any story beings. Once upon a time, hundreds of years ago, there was a boy named Jack. He lived in a small village in the woods, and was loved by all."

Oh… this is about when I was a human…

"He was a silly little boy, always making people laugh with all the things he would do, but that's what he was good at, making people laugh, have fun… be happy." He started to stroke my hair. "No one loved him more than his little sister, and he loved no one more than her."

Well, I think now I love someone more. I didn't say this out loud, but it was true.

"He took great care of his sister, keeping her safe, and always putting a smile on her face. It's what he was good at. One day, they wanted to go to the lake, which froze over from the winters chill, and skate on it. Their mother told them to be careful, they told her they would be fine and left. They were having their fun, but then… something unexpected happened. The lake cracked."

I looked up at him, and he looked down. He bent over and kissed me, moving his hand from my hair and caressed my face.

"His sister was standing on the most unstable part of the lake, Jack only feet away. She was scared, very scared, but Jack knew what to do. He had to protect her, and he did. He was able to save her, but at a great cost…" He closed his eyes. "For Jack fell in the lake instead."

"… I guess this isn't a happy story…"

"No, Jack, it is. You see, that night, a man appeared at the edge of the Lake. He look up and stared at the Moon. He gently took a step onto the lake, and walked to the middle of it, where Jack fell. The man was wearing a long, flowing blue robe. He looked up and said to the Moon 'Luna, please, save this boy. He has proven himself to be a being of pureness, of great good… please, bring him back into the world.' The Moon shined upon the Man in Blue, giving an answer the Man in Blue did not like. 'I will watch over him Luna, I will care for him. It may take time, years, centuries, but he will be a force of good, a source of goodness, of joy, of laughter, of happiness.'

The Moon once more shined upon the Man clad in Blue, but this time, rather than saying anything to him, he gave the Man in Blue a gift… of power. Light radiated out of his hands. The Man draped in Blue descended into the lake, parting the ice, and went to the body of the Jack. He put the light held in his hands into the heart of Jack, and whispered something into his ear."

As he said this, he moved his hands onto my heart. He bent over and put his face next to mine.

"'Jack' the Man whispered. 'Luna has given me something to bestow unto you. Winter has always been seen as a time of great despair, of great tragedy, of death. I give to you the power over Winter. Please, bring joy to this time, bring laughter and happiness, and protect those that need protecting, as you did to your sister.' The Man lifted himself out of the water and above the ice, closing the ice back up. He looked at the staff on the ground, that which saved Jacks sister, and looked back at the body of Jack, beneath the ice. He imparted power onto the staff as well, connecting it to Jack. 'May this one day be a reminder, a source of inspiration to you, to bring joy and happiness to a world clad in fear and despair.' The Man in Blue was about to leave when light shined around him. 'Luna?' The light of the Moon spoke to him, asking him a question. This caused the Man wrapped in Blue to pause for a moment… and think. He smiled and looked up, saying 'Jack Frost, that will be his name. Please, tell him.' The light vibrated around him, cascading 'Yes Luna, I will ensure his story is told. I will make people believe.'

The Man adorned in Blue pulled a book out of his sleeve and placed it onto the ground, opening a portal. He stayed just long enough to see the boy, Jack Frost, begin to emerge out of the Lake. He stepped through the portal, grabbing the book before it closed. 'I will make you known to the world Jack.' But… he didn't. He couldn't, it was something that just couldn't be done. All those years the Man in Blue felt terrible. He led the poor Jack Frost into a life of solitude, perpetually alone… and the Man in Blue felt it was his fault. However, the Man in Blue was right about one thing. Jack Frost did exactly what he hoped. He brought joy and happiness to the world in the bleakest of months, and eventually, he saved the world… but I feel that's another story."

I looked up at Kachi, astonished. He… he was the one? "I thought… I thought it was the Man…"

"Luna, who you call the Man in the Moon, gave me the power to give to you Jack, but only because I asked that you become a spirit. He was debating it for a while, and I finally swayed his opinion. I felt in the deepest part of my being that you would be a force of great good in the world, and you were." He smiled at me. "I'm so proud of you Jack."

I… I couldn't believe it. Kachi… I knew he has been watching me all those years, been with me from the beginning but… he was the one that gave me a second chance, another life, made me who I am. I got up and turned to him. I was… crying. He put his hands to my face and wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry Jack, I should have been closer to you… all those years…" I quickly hugged him, stopping his speech.

"Not that again Kachi, it doesn't matter. I have you now, and you have me… we have each other…" I said while burying my face into his neck.

He pulled me down onto the bed, this time it was I who was resting on him. I cried into his neck for who knows how long. I didn't want him to let go.

A/N Hello once more :D. Okay ." so the love scene is going to be put away for a bit longer, trying to give it much justice ._. hope you liked this though ^.^ reviews and comments are much appreciated to help me make the story better


	11. Chapter 11, Unity

A few days after that revelation I found myself once again I the southern parts of the world, winter wasn't going to bring itself. There were quite a few more people that saw me as I flew by; blanketing the area is winter frost. I felt… proud. Good, Great! I wasn't ever going to let Kachi down, ever, period, end of discussion. Kachi… my love, put high hopes in me long ago and I was going to fulfill them. Many hours of traveling later I decided to head back home, back to Kachi. It was first time in a long while that I was away from him for so long, I wondered what he was doing. Probably reading or something. I snickered at the thought, that little bookworm. My little bookworm. I grinned at that, bookworm; maybe I should call him that.

I finally reached the Workshop. I burst through the doors and flew up to our room. I was about to open the door when I noticed a light coming out of our room. I silently opened the door and saw Kachi laying on our bed with a book in front of him. He held is left arm out, his hand open, hovering over the book. Black words were dripping out of it, and Kachi was staring at them.

"Fascinating." He said to himself, unaware of my presence. I made my way to the bed, avoiding the books on the ground. They were big, very big, with very small print. I liked it though, before the room felt empty, barren even. Now, it was lively, well, as lively as books get. Kachi always reading or writing something down… if you call pouring words into a book writing.

I sat down next to him, finally gaining his attention. He looked up at me and smiled. "Jack, when did you get back?" He said while turning back to the words dripping from his hand, staring at them, but still giving me his full attention.

"Not too long ago, my little bookworm." He said while kissing his cheek.

He turned back to me, closing his hand, the glow of the book fading. "… Bookworm?' He asked with confused eyes.

"I thought it was a cute nickname." I said with a pouty look.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm calling you… hmmm…" He put his finger to his lip, being all dramatic, but I knew what he would call me. He said it once, under his breath.

"Snowflake, my snowflake." He said while puffing up his chest. Predictable. I smiled and laughed.

"So, I have a question that's been bugging me for a while."

"Yes my dear snowflake?"

I chuckled. "Why do you read what you're writing?"

"What do you mean? To learn, obviously."

"Why though? Don't you already know what's being written, it's stored inside of you."

"Just because it's stored inside of me doesn't mean I know it. Is a book knowledgeable because it holds knowledgeable words?"

"Well… no, I guess."

"Exactly, I just hold the knowledge, while I'm writing it down in a book it gives me the chance to see what was stored. There's a difference between the words on a page and the words in your mind."

"Being?"

"Words in a book aren't alive. They don't grow, learn, and expand. They hold no power. Well, unless you're me, who can harness those words power. However, for everyone else in the world, words gain power only when they are in a person's mind."

"I see. You're just full of lessons."

"Hopefully, I mean I am practically made of knowledge."

I leaned into him and kissed him. "No, you're made of so much more than that." I said before I leaned in once more. I put my lips on his, but wanted to do more than just that. I tickled his sides and got him to laugh, his mouth opening. I used that opportunity to do something I saw some humans doing a while back. I dipped my tongue into his mouth. He stopped laughing, his eyes locking into mine, fear in them. I pulled away immediately.

"s… sorry." I said.

"No, no… there's nothing to be sorry about." He said blushing. "It's just… just… I… I don't know… what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I've… never… you know…" He said stammering while turning away.

Well I mean neither have I but it doesn't mean I haven't seen people. I had a dastardly thought. "Maybe Kachi, it's time for me to teach you something." I said while descending on him. He turned back to face me. I moved him onto his back and straddled his hips. "Just stay still, let me handle things from here." I kissed him, pushing him down on the bed. "Go with the flow." I gave him a smile, he nodded back.

I put my mouth to his, licking his lips, and gained a hesitant entrance. His taste, it was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of him. I explored his mouth, and after a few moments I felt his tongue moving against mine. Our tongues danced together, entwining as are bodies were. I pulled back for a moment and got the smallest whimper out of him, sticking his lip out, pouting. I quickly moved down to his neck and latched onto it. He wasn't expecting it and gasped. I pushed his head slightly to the side so I could have my way with his neck. I bit down, sucking on his nape. I wanted to mark him, to leave a print on his body. He groaned all the while, sounds of pleasure leaving his lips. I started to snake my hands down his body, untying the belt around his robes in a desperate attempt to take them off. I removed myself from his neck and straightened myself out before him. I slowly slipped the robes off his body. It was the first time I've seen him without them on.

He was blushing, his face red as he tried to turn away in embarrassment. I smiled and grabbed his face, turning it back to me. He looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" I asked.

"I'm… just… afraid to see what you think of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm not… good looking like you."

I eyed his body up and down. His body wasn't toned or defined, but he had character. He had words scattered throughout his body, all written in languages I didn't know. He looked amazing in my eyes.

"Kachi, it doesn't matter what you look like. I love you, and because of that, you're the most beautiful person I know." He finally met my eyes after I said that, tears forming in both eyes. I bent over and kissed his face. I pushed him down into the bed.

'Time to get serious.' I thought. I pulled off his leggings, leaving him fully bare underneath me. I placed my hand above his shaft. "Is it okay to touch it?" I asked, seeing how nervous he was.

He nodded.

I placed my hand on it, Kachi shuttering at the feeling. I slowly moved my hands up and down his cock, as those humans did. He started to groan, but quickly covered his mouth, holding back the sound. I pulled his hands off his mouth.

"Don't be embarrassed." I said. "I want to hear everything." I continued to pump up and down, moving faster. He started to squirm, his body clenching. I released his cock and he looked at me.

"W- why did you stop?" He asked out of breath.

"I forgot something." I said.

"What?"

I began to take off my jacket.

"O-oh…" He said, trailing off. I grinned as I threw the jacket to the side. I began to slowly take off my leggings, but before I could Kachi reached for my hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"L-let me." He said, as embarrassed as ever. I nodded and took my hands off my leggings. He gently touched my legs, moving up to my waist. He slipped his hands into my pants and slowly began to pull the down. Just before he left me exposed, he looked up, as if asking for my permission once more. I nodded and smiled. Thankfully he took that as a yes and pulled them down further, revealing myself before him.

He gasped, taking in a sharp breath. "It's… umm…"

"It's… what Kachi?" I asked.

"N-nothing… it's just, I've never… seen one… besides… you know."

I couldn't help but laugh, which caused him to blush.

"Don't laugh." He said, almost saddened.

"I'm not laughing at that Kachi." I reached down and kissed his forehead. "It's just I've never seen you so lost for words, it's… well, cute." I didn't think he could turn a deeper shade of red, but he managed.

"Well, let me… just… yeah…" a loss for words, so rare by him. He quickly finished pulling off my leggings, leaving us both on our knees, on our bed, fully exposed to the other. I saw he was eyeing me, tracing me with his eyes. He was looking at everything, my chest, my legs, arms, my member, I saw him tempted to look around at my ass, but I don't think he had the courage. He looked back into my eyes, and started to move in. He kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I followed suit. After a few moments he pulled away, looking down at my chest with lust in his eyes.

"Please, do what you want to me." I said.

He nodded, moving down to my chest. He pushed me back into the bed, lying on top of me. He began to kiss my chest, moving slowly to my nipples. He kissed them, teasing them, softly biting at them. I put my hands on his head, stroking his hair all the while. He once again started to move down, kissing my chest, my navel, the stopping just before he reached… it.

He looked up at me, then back down to my member. He descended upon it, kissing the tip. He started to taste it, lick it, and finally, consumed it. He had his way with me, and I enjoyed every last moment of it. I started to groan and moan, my hips were moving on their own, trusting up to feel the pleasure.

"I thought you said you've never done this, you're amazing Kachi."

He let go and looked up at me and smiled. "I've done some reading." He wrapped his mouth around me once more, moving his head up and down. My hips bucked, and I heard Kachi cough. I moved up quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hands on his head.

"Yeah, you just… move a bit too much." He said rubbing his mouth.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be, I'm enjoying myself just as much as you… it's nice to be this close to someone."

"No Kachi, it's wonderful to be this close to you." I pulled in to kiss him, but it tasted different, sweeter almost. So this is what I taste like. I grinned into the smile. "I taste amazing."

"That's why I lost myself." He smiled back. He started to move back down but I stopped him.

"No, it's my turn." I said as I pushed him into the bed. I didn't waste any time, I moved straight for his cock. I plunged it into my mouth, moving up and down, ravishing him. He started to moan and groan, twist and move, his breath hitched, his heart raced. I could feel it; I felt so close to him, like we were connected. Then I felt it, he started to swell.

"J-jack, I, I'm about too… please, let go." He panted.

I looked up at him and paused, letting go only to say "So Cum in me." I went back down and worked his shaft. It didn't take long, he let out a long, deep moan, and released himself within my mouth. I honestly didn't know what to do at that point, so I swallowed it. It tasted… salty. Maybe next time I'll listen to him, but I won't let him know that. I looked up at him, he was spent. His hands were covering his eyes, he was panting, gasping for breath. I moved next to him, pulled him into my chest.

"Wha- what about you?" He asked looking up at me and wrapping his arms around my chest.

I smiled at him. "Just doing this with you has brought me so much pleasure, I've had my own release."

"What about… the next step?" he asked.

I hadn't really thought about that either, but I kept my cool. He's the one looking to me for answers, got to do my best.

"Another time." I said, soothing him. "Right now, let's just be together."

"Okay…" He softly said. "I love you, my snowflake."

"I love you too, my little bookworm."

Sleep took its time to reach us, but neither of us minded. We laid there, staring in each other's eyes. We felt it, that connection, the bond between us. It was growing. As I looked into his eyes of wonder I felt it once more, that he was looking into me. This time, however, I was looking into him as well. I could feel myself being lost within those eyes, within him. We slept, we slept together, at the same time, in the same moment, and we dreamt, we dreamt together, the same dream.

A/N Sorry for the long delays ._. being a college student is rough sometimes. So, this was my first… well… almost sex scene I guess, it was rather difficult to write xD please review and tell me what you like or don't. I wonder what the morning after this will be like *ponders and starts to write*


	12. Chapter 12, Unfortunate Consequences

I don't think I've ever slept so soundly, or dreamt such wonderful dreams. I don't remember them, but as I woke up I was filled with such happiness I don't think it could have been anything else. Well, almost anything else. I looked down and lo and behold who do I find nuzzled in the crook of my arm, resting on my chest, and this time, quite a bit less clothes on him. He was still sound asleep and I wasn't going to wake him. I just looked at him, a small smile forming. I listened to his breathing, it was faint but steady. I felt his heartbeat, it was slow and at rest. I inspected his body, words were still forming on his skin and disappearing, but on his neck was something that wasn't there before. A small mark. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I really shouldn't have done that, because right after he started to move, squirm, and stir from his sleep. His head rose slowly, his eyes squinting. He blinked a few times and opened them all the way and looked at me.

He smiled and said "What's so funny?"

"Nothing my Little Bookworm." I bent down and kissed him. "Good Morning." I gave him a big smile.

"Good Morning to you as well, Snowflake." He smiled. His hand moved down my chest and brushed by a… sensitive area on my body. He immediately flinched and pulled his hand back. He looked down at me, then himself, and back up to my face. His face turned red "Oh… Um… sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I pulled him up, taking the sheets off our bodies.

"But… we're…"

"What's the worst that could happen?" I asked like a fool.

"Good Morning!" I heard a yell coming from outside the door. It burst open and there was the worst that could happen, North. North wasn't saying anything, or doing anything for that matter. He was just looking at us, his mind probably racing with thoughts. "Oh, bad time. I, um, I come back later, okay?" He said as he slowly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"That's the worst that could happen." Kachi said as he buried himself into my neck in pure embarrassment. "Oh, what could he possibly be thinking?"

"That he shouldn't burst open the door on us again." I replied. That actually got Kachi to laugh, I joined him. The laughter died down and we were left staring into each other's eyes, into each other. "Do you feel it Kachi?" I asked.

"What would that be?" He asked, but already knew the answer too.

"This bond, this connection?"

He nodded. "From the day I met you I felt connected Jack… it's just a lot stronger now." He smiled. He paused for a few moments and sighed. "I guess we should get dressed." He started to move but I held onto him.

"Do we have to?" I asked "I rather like the sight" I started to eye, it was a very nice sight.

Kachi laughed and pulled away. "Well, I like it as well Jack, but let's keep it something special." Kachi winked and snapped his fingers. His clothing which was discarded on the ground disappeared and reappeared on his body.

"Convenient."

"Indeed it is Jack." He started to move off the bed when I grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

"What is it Jack?"

"Well, you're dressed, but I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"Dress me."

He laughed. "Are you a child?"

"No." I said as seductively as I could "I just want you to touch me again."

He stopped laughing and looked at me, blushing slightly. "O-oh." I heard him swallow nervously as he moved off the bed. He bent over and picked up my leggings. He turned around and hesitantly reached for my legs. I touched them gently, moving his fingertips up and down my calf. He slowly pulled them up my legs, stopping above my knees. He froze in place.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I'm… um… it's… never mind." he replied.

"What is it Kachi?"

"I was just… thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I was… um…" He turned red again. "wondering if I could…" I saw his eyes move to my thighs.

I chuckled at the thought of what he may want to do. "Did you want to touch me again?"

He shook his head.

"What did you want to do?" I asked.

"It's embarrassing."

"Kachi." I said. He looked up at me, still blushing. "Do whatever you want to me."

He paused for a few moments. He started to bend down, his face between my legs. He turned his head and kissed my thigh. He quickly pulled up, red in the face. He grabbed my leggings that were around my knees and pulled them up, but couldn't get them past a certain stop.

"You're... um… going to have to raise your hips, I can't…"

"Raise them for me."

He gasped slightly and nodded. He reached around me and placed his left hand on my rear, lifting me up and pulling my leggings up the rest of the way with his right arm. He turned around once more to grab my sweater. He put it over my head, pulling it down. He grabbed my right arm and pulled the sleeve over it and did so again with my left. When he finished I wrapped my arms around his. I pulled my face to his, my forehead to his. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I kissed him.

"You're… you're welcome." He kissed me that time.

"Soooo… now what?" I asked.

"Now… now we face North." Kachi sighed.

"You make it sound like we did something bad."

"It's not…"

I turned away "Are you that embarrassed about being my lover?"

I felt him grab my head and turn me to him "No Jack, I've never been happier. It's just that, well, I mean, North saw me in a compromising position is all… I don't think he's even seen my bare arm let along my bare…"

"Luscious ass?" I finished his sentence for him.

He stared at me for a few moments "You… you really think so?" he asked, blushing slightly.

I reached around and grabbed it. I leaned into his ear and whispered. "Yes, and one day, I want to taste it."

He pulled away quickly, practically flying off the bed. He became a red face blur as he raced out the door into the workshop, I don't think he even heard me laugh.

I took my time before leaving our room, I was in no rush. Granted, I had to do my usual rounds, but it could wait. Maybe I could convince Kachi to come with me, that would be nice. I walked out the door headed over to Kachi. He was standing in front of North, speaking a mile a minute it seemed. North didn't seem too phased by it, he had a grin on his face and placed his hand on Kachis shoulders.

When I reached them, North spoke. "Ah, Jack, is good you came, Kachi seems to be stressed."

"I wonder why?" I asked with a grin on my face "Maybe I'll have to help him with that." I kissed Kachi on the cheek.

Kachi shuttered. "J-Jack… anyways, once again North, I'm sorry you had to see us like that."

North laughed. "Is no problem, there is nothing wrong, I just need to learn to knock is all."

I grabbed Kachi by the arm and dragged him away. "So, do you wanna join me?"

"Jack! Stop being so persistent!" Kachi said sternly.

"Not that, I meant come with me on my rounds."

"Oh… that… well, actually, I'm rather busy myself today."

"With?"

"Toothiana needs my assistance with some cataloging."

"Tooth? What for?"

"It seems that after the battle with Pitch and all the teeth retrieved she's having a hard time keeping up with her workload. She's getting more teeth that needs to be put in the proper place and she doesn't have enough hands."

"She has an army of little… well… little hers."

"They're all busy already."

"But Kachi." I put on my best pouty face I could, trying to look as pathetic as possible. "I want to spend more time with you."

"You'll see me tonight, don't worry, I won't let work keep me away from you too long." He kissed me, and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around him in a last attempt to keep him here, but he managed to pull away.

"Am… am I disturbing something?" a voice asked in the distance.

We both turned to the source.

"Oh, Toothiana, I was just about to head over." Kachi said.

"What were… what were you two doing?" She asked.

"Kissing." I said bluntly.

"Oh…" she hung her head, almost saddened.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, there's… no, nothing wrong." She said suddenly saddened.

"Too-" before I could barely start my sentence Kachi nudged me.

'Don't say anything else.' I heard a voice in my head… it was Kachi.

'Whoa, wait, what's going on here?' I thought.

'I'm telepathic, it comes in handy. Don't say anything else.' His voice said.

'Why?' I thoughtfully asked.

'There are some things you're better off not knowing.' I heard in my head.

"Let's go, Toothiana." Kachi pulled a piece of paper out of his robe and crumbled it up. He tossed it on the ground, and when it hit words appeared on the floor. They lifted off the floor and formed a circle in the air, creating a portal to Tooth's castle… thing. He stepped through and Tooth, just before she flew through turned back at me. I saw a redness in her eye before she quickly turned away and crossed the portal, it closing behind her.

I stood there, dumbfounded. "What just happened there?" I asked myself.

What happened at the workshop bothered me all day. I kept wondering why Tooth was so upset. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Why wouldn't Kachi let me ask her? It just bothered me. There had to be a reason for it. So, I decided to get some answers, and the best way to get answers when no one wants to tell you is to get it yourself. I flew over to her palace, seeing a few of her fairies before reaching the palace itself. I waved at them but they didn't wave back, that was a first, they were normally trilled to see me. The closer I got to the palace the more fairies I saw, all with the same grim feel around them. I felt unwelcomed. I felt like they really didn't want me around, or that they were just hurt to even see me. Why? Why were they acting like this? I will make Kachi tell me, he knows, he obviously knows. I mean, he's Kachi, he has to know what's going on. I finally reached the palace, and saw that Kachi was hugging Tooth. Her head was resting on his shoulder, bobbing up and down. I… I don't know what was going on. I flew in closer, trying to hide from them. I could barely hear what they were saying, but I caught one or two things… then I heard it.

"You won't tell Jack, will you?" Tooth said.

"He doesn't have to know." Kachi said. "He'll never know…"

What, what was I not supposed to know. What isn't he telling me? What's going on… what is he doing? There were so many questions, my mind was flooding, my heart was aching. I didn't understand anything. What is he doing with Tooth? I grabbed my chest and let out a sob at that question. Was… was he? No, he wouldn't… would he? He couldn't. I saw him turn around and notice me.

"Jack?" He said. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a sound of worry in his voice. I couldn't face him, so I flew away, as fast as I could. He tried to give chase, but I managed to put some distance between us and fly away. When I was far away enough, I stopped. I put my hands to my head, holding back the tears.

Apparently I didn't put enough distance between us, because before I could pull myself back together Kachi was right behind me. He was yelling something at me. I was about to turn away when I heard his voice in my head once more.

'Wait Jack, why are you running from me?' He asked.

'I'm not running, I'm flying.' I thought back, trying not to show him anything.

'What's wrong?'

'There's nothing wrong, Kachi.' I may have thought that too coldly.

He finally caught up with me. "It's not what you think…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can read your thoughts Jack, I know what you were thinking back there."

"Stay out of my head." I replied, intentionally coldly that time.

He sighed. "Well, to prove my innocence, how about you look in my head?"

I paused. "You can do that?" I asked.

"Jack, with you, I'd share almost anything with you."

"But Tooth said back there…"

"Breaking a promise with Tooth is better than you being upset and hurt because of me. She'll forgive me."

He pulled my head to his, and I felt it, a spark, my head was filling with images, with sound, with words. I was in his mind.

A/N Sorry for the delay again, college life is a busy and hectic one. To the person that keeps asking me for a picture of Kachi, I'll try to make one, I'm not the best artist but I have friends that can help me :D It will be on one day… I hope.


	13. Chapter 13, Revelations and Disparity

I saw many images flashing in my mind, they moved by so quickly I couldn't remember them. Just before my mind was overrun with images they began to slow down. Pictures and images that I didn't recognize slowly appeared. Until… there was one I did. It was very familiar, as though I was standing behind North, but I was carrying a book. Then another, but this time I was looking at, well, me. How is this possible? Then it remembered. These memories were not mine, they were Kachis. Things became very familiar, but they were through his eyes. Then, this morning. Damn, I'm hot, no wonder he's always blushing. No, don't think that, I'm mad at him, remember? He… he… wait. It was an image of him going through the portal to Tooth's Palace. Another image of him on the other side, then another of Tooth finally appearing, and at that point, the images began to move, sounds and voices rang through my head. His memories sprung to life.

Kachi turned to face Tooth. I couldn't see his face, for I was looking through his eyes, but it felt like he was frowning. Wait, felt? I'm feeling what he's feeling. His heart felt heavy, as though he was sad. Why would he be sad?

"Tooth… I…" He began to say but stopped.

"When were you going to tell me?" Tooth quickly snapped.

Tell her? Tell her what?

"Soon, I was trying to come up with a… gentle way to put it." He seemed worried. He should be worried; she lied to him like he lied to me. I wonder how they made up… I really don't want to see that though.

"Gentle? That's rather considerate of you when you think about it."

He didn't respond, but again a pain went through his heart that I felt.

"I mean, you knew that I… I…"

"Yes, Tooth, I knew."

"I mean, why didn't you tell me?"

Yeah, explain yourself out of this one Kachi.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I knew that you loved him."

Him… who's him… they couldn't be...

"And yet look what happened between you two."

"I didn't do it to spite you Toothiana."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"You're upset right now Tooth, just calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? You… I saw you kissing him! And you want me to calm down?!"

"Things like this happen Tooth… I'm sorry."

"They don't just happen. What did you do, put some emotions into him, make him want you?"

"You know I can't do that."

"You just didn't want me to be happy, I know it."

"I would never do that Tooth…"

"Then why were you kissing him!?"

"Because we love each other!" Kachi exclaimed. "I know you loved Jack, Tooth… " Oh... oh no. She, she loves me? That was the secret she kept from me, and wanted him to keep… but why were they like that? "He loves me… and I love him… I'm sorry." I felt his heart sink, like he was in pain. Why would he be in pain for Tooth?

I saw her eyes tear up, she clutched her heart. She looked back up to him and shook her head and flew away.

The images began to speed up once more. I saw as Kachi went around the palace assorting the teeth to the appropriate slots, all the while casting a look over to Tooth, each and every time I felt a little sadness in him.

Things began to slow down again, Kachi moving towards Tooth. Is this where it happens?

Kachi began to speak. "I'm so sorry Tooth."

She ignored him.

"I know of your past, Tooth, before you became a guardian."

She turned around and looked at him.

"I know your story, of your parents, your mother Rashmi and your father Haroom. I know of their stories, Harrom the great tracker and Rashmi of the Sisters of the Flight. I know of what the parents of the village did to your parents…" He trailed off. He looked down at Toothi, who had a very sad look on her face. "I know of the maharaja, the Monkey King, that captured you. And I know of his fate as well, a much deserved one I might add." He laughed, and so did she. "I know of your fairies, and how they came to be through the tooth in the ruby box, and I know what happened to the Sisters of the Flight, and their fates, and I know you became the Queen when they were gone."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because, Tooth, I know your past, and I know how painful it was. All I want for you, Tooth, is to be happy, and I would never purposely hurt you. The fact remains, however, that Jack and I do love each other, very much. I just want you to know that never once did I do it to hurt you. Ever. I would never do that. I love you too Tooth, as I love all the Guardians. You are all incredible beings with magnificent pasts, and all I want from all of you is to be happy, and I've always worked as hard as I could to bring you that happiness."

Tooth's eyes began to swell. She flew up to Kachi and embraced him, resting her head on his shoulders. Kachi returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry." She said while she sobbed. "I didn't mean to act to terribly to you. It's just… it happened so fast, I didn't expect it… I… I…" she sobbed once more, her head bobbing on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I understand. One day you will find happiness, and I'll help you all the way."

"You won't tell Jack, will you?" Tooth said.

"He doesn't have to know." Kachi said. "He'll never know… wait… I…" He turned around and saw me. Instantly I felt worry within him. "Jack?" He called, and I saw myself fly away.

"Why did he run like that?" She asked.

"I think… I think he thought we were… we did… something."

"Oh no. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Tooth… I'd explain things to him but…"

"No, no, it's okay. If what just happened harms your relationship with him I'd never forgive myself."

"But your secret."

"It's better he know than be upset. Go, you have to your lover."

"Thank you." He said.

She smiled as Kachi turned away, flying to me.

The memories ended there. Slowly I felt myself being pulled out, until finally I was in myself again. I opened my eyes and before me was Kachi with a saddened look on his face.

"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding Jack."

"No." I replied.

He tiled his head. "What?"

"It's my fault I over reacted… I guess after what happened last night… I just got overly protective and defensive. I thought… I thought I was going to lose you to Tooth."

Kachi laughed. "Well, my little snowflake, never fear that again. There is only room for one in my heart." He grabbed my arm and placed it on his chest. "Only for you, my love." He hugged me and I returned it whole heartedly.

"Let's head back." I said.

"Sure, there's just… something… I can't quite… recall." he said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"I… I don't remember…" He said with a very shocked face, full of worry and fear. "I'm sure I'll remember it." He said with a bit of panic. "Unless…"

"What's the matter? We all forget things."

"No… I… I can't have forgotten it… unless…" he trailed off, looking into the distance. He looked around, frantic.

"Kachi, what's going on? When what happens?"

"I only forget things… when Nihil is around."

My eyes opened wide "I thought Nihil was locked away in the House."

"It is… but there's something wrong… "

"We should head back." I said.

"Indeed, we should."

He opened a portal to the Workshop and we both stepped through.

Kachi approached North, who was standing in front of his Fireplace.

"Ah, good, you both are back." He looked at both of us. "What is wrong? You both look… scared."

"It's Nihil." Kachi said.

"What about Nihil? What did it do this time?" North asked.

"It's… affecting me, even though it's trapped in the House of Words it's affecting me outside. There must be something wrong."

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I believe… it's time." Kachi said to North. "Summon the Guardians North. We're going into the House of Words."

"Are you sure that's best idea Kachi?" North asked.

"Yes." Kachi replied. "I thought I had as much time as needed to come up with a plan to get at Nihil, but it seems I'm wrong. Nihil isn't going to wait for me any longer."

I walked up to Kachi and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me, his eyes looking at the ground. "Everything will be okay Jack, I promise you." He reached his hand up and placed it on mine.

Sometime later the Guardians were assembled, all ready to enter the House of Words… or at least what was left of it. I'll admit, I was nervous, but we had Kachi, he knew what to do. We'd be there to give support… or more if needs be.

"Is everyone ready?" Kachi asked.

We all nodded in agreement. Kachi carefully placed a book on the ground, a portal opening above it. He was the first to enter, but I quickly followed. I was prepared to fly when I stepped out of the portal, but didn't have to. There was a single, floating piece of floor beneath us. All of us were through.

"My Goodness." Tooth said as she looked around at the vast emptiness.

"What are we doing here?" Bunny asked.

"I… don't know." North responded.

I stood in front of Kachi, lifting my staff up, ready to attack at the first sight of trouble. "Stay behind me Kachi, I'll protect you."

"But…" He responded

"Yes, we protect you Kachi, don't you worry, we will handle Nihil." replied North.

"I believe I said previously th-" Kachi was cut off

"We know, but we still will fight her, we'll handle everything." Tooth replied, still staring into the darkness. "I don't want to give you any more trouble, please, let us help you."

"But…" He said once more. I turned around and looked him in the eye, and tried to look as serious as I possibly could. "… if you insist." Kachi said while putting a hand on my shoulder "Be safe." He said as he stepped back.

Sandy flew around the area, letting his sand travel into the nothingness. It came back unharmed.

"Where is it?" Tooth asked, worried.

"How do we see nothing?" Bunny asked.

Sandy shrugged.

"Come out come out wherever you are." I said into the darkness. The other guardians turned around and started at me. "What? Thought it might work." I shrugged my shoulders.

All the while, behind me, Kachi was standing still, staring into the emptiness. I turned around and walked up to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. I looked down at his eyes, but they didn't move, he didn't move. He was transfixed; he was staring, looking deep into the darkness for something.

"It's here." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Heerreee." A voice came out of the nothingness. The Guardians assumed their battle positions.

"Where are you?" I yelled into the nothingness.

"Fooolish." The voice was getting louder, coming closer, but I still didn't know where it was coming from. It sounded like it was everywhere.

"Come out from hiding you coward!" I yelled.

"Coowaaard? You daaare call meee a coowaard? Do yoou know whooo you speaaaak tooo?"

"Nihil, right?" I replied "You don't scare me!"

"Cocky…" The voice suddenly got condensed, solid, no longer wispy and everywhere. I still didn't know where it was.

"Reveal yourself, stop hiding in the darkness." Tooth voiced.

"We are here to end you." North said, drawing his swords.

"That's right." Bunny said as he pulled out his boomerang.

Sandy pulled out his whips.

"Ha… haha…. HAHAHAHAHA… laughable, truly laughable, you really think you can defeat me?" Nihil asked from somewhere in the darkness.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Then prove yourselves worthy to face me." Nihil said. Darkness began to solidify around us, slowly taking shape. "Face those that have been lost to time, devoured by the void."

"What is this?!" I demanded.

"Kachi didn't tell you much, did he?" It chuckled slightly. "Everything I've devoured I can call forth… like them."

The darkness finally took a definite shape. They looked like… warriors, about 10 of them, carrying weapons and wearing armor.

"You devoured people? You monster!" I yelled.

"I do no such thing, these are simply some Roman Gladiators whose names have long been forgotten, lost in time. Names are words as well. Now then, Die."

Upon its command the Gladiators lunged forward to attack us.

"Two for each? Seems easy." I responded, blocking the swords of two that lunged forward. I pushed them off and blasted Ice in their faces.

"Yes!" North yelled as he swung his swords, defeating his two in a single swing.

"Easy enough." Tooth replied as she had sliced her foes up with her wings.

Sandy nodded, whipping the two warriors into bursts of sand.

"I see why they were so easily forgotten." I said confidently.

"You think that's all that I can muster?" It questioned. This time, only one being began to form, but it was bigger, nearly 3 times the size of the warriors. It began to take form, it was no human, a beast, two headed beast, with wings, and… a tail, at least I think it was a tail. It finally took form, it was…

"A Chimera? You can summon a Chimera?" North asked.

"Beasts in stories lost in time are something easily conjured." The Chimera attacked. I tried to block the attack with my staff but was pushed back, hard. It had quite a punch. I launched a blast of Frost at it, only for it to be countered by a breath of fire from one of its heads. It lunged forward once more, pinning me to the ground. Its claw came down to my face, but Bunnys boomerang hit the beasts' claw before it laid its blow. Its attention turned to Bunny, getting off me and charging him instead. Bunny threw his boomerangs at it, but its second head froze them in the air, still charging. Sandy whipped the beast, wrapping his whips around it, trying to stop it. It was too strong though, and pulled him instead. Tooth and North both charged the beast, Norths Swords ready and Tooth already spinning herself into a deadly whirl of bladed wings. They managed to slice the beasts legs, causing it to fall before Bunny.

"That's right, don't mess with the guardians! What's next?" Bunny proudly proclaimed, turning its back to the beast. What he didn't realize, though, was that the beast wasn't dead. Its tail began to rise… it was a snake. It moved forward, ready to take a bite out of Bunny. I launched a bolt of Ice at it, piercing its head, killing it. Bunny turned around in just enough time to see it happen.

"You're welcome." I said, leaning on my staff and smiling.

"Th- Thanks for that mate." He replied, slightly stunned.

"You'll be needing more than simple blades to kill the next beast. Another creature lost in a bygone age." It was definitely… larger… much larger. It was huge, almost the size of 6 of the Chimeras put together. It took form, it had a large lower body and 5 long, snake like heads.

"Hydra? Very Greek." North said.

"One of my favorite civilizations." it said.

The Hydras center head breathed fire on all of us, but I managed to cool it down with my frost. Each of us took a head. Sandy was able to restrain his head with his whips, Bunny knocked his out with a boomerang square to the head, North and Tooth sliced theirs off, and I froze mine, shattering it into pieces. We cut off the other two heads, the beast falling to the floor, blood pouring from the stumps where heads were once located.

"Was that supposed to scare us?" I asked.

"No… it is supposed to overwhelm you." The beast began to move once more. The blood oozing from the stumps began to boil, and finally the stumps began to grow forth two more heads each. 10 Heads. Sandy attempted to whip the beast but it bit down on it, destroying it. Bunny threw a boomerang, but it was incinerated before it could hit him. North moved into attack it, but Tooth stopped him.

"We'll only make it worse." She said, and she was right. If we cut off any more heads we'll really be overrun. We stuck to defense, trying desperately to come up with a plan. That in itself was difficult. The beast was powerful, very powerful, many times I was afraid my staff was going to break in two.

"Buying time won't help you. I'll make sure of it." The Hydra stopped attacking us, and instead attacked itself. It began to attack its own heads, biting them, tearing them off in a… horrifying manner. It made all of us feel uneasy. From each head torn off came two more. There was nothing we could do to stop it. Soon, there would be 20 Hydra heads to overcome, we couldn't stop that. However, before it could form, Sandy moved in, flooding the downed beast in Dreamsand, engulfing it. He was trying to hold it down, encase it. To no avail though, the beast broke free from the sand and stood up, not even being weighed down by the now 20 heads resting on its shoulders. It stood before us, its heads slowly descending on us.

"Maybe you want to restrain it further like Sandy attempted." Kachi chimed in. I almost forgot he was there.

"Good plan, but how?" North asked.

I looked at my staff. "How about a little Winter Magic." I blasted it with frost once more, but it melted it with its heads. I was about to attempt again when I saw Sandy managed to get behind the beast, wrapping his Dreamsand whips around the four fire breathing heads, pulling them back. I pointed my staff at the beast, ice cascading from my staff, slowly but surely freezing the beast entirely. That was… draining, but we did it. The Hydra was frozen solid.

We were all panting, trying to catch our breath. That was powerful, if that's something that it was able to conjure up, something under its control… what are Nihils powers like. How powerful can it be? I felt worry creep into my thoughts, I'm sure the other guardians were thinking the same. Maybe we can't stop Nihil…

"Don't get too comfortable…" Nihil said "you think only beasts in stories are lost in time. No, there are far worse things, far greater things." As she said this, something… something big, really big, began to form. It was… it was… impossible. I… I can't even say how big it was, the Hydra was a mere ant in comparison to this… this thing.

"Gods… Gods have been lost in time, lost to the void… devoured by me…"

It began to take shape. I… can't even say what it looked like. It was too much to look at; it was already taller in height than the House of Words was from floor to ceiling. It was a giant, not of flesh, but of stone, fire and lava dripping from the cracks on its body, its yell shattering our ear drums.

"Know hopelessness…" Nihil said as the being finally took form. Its hand began to move to us, ready to crush us. We all attacked it, but nothing happened. My ice didn't freeze it, Bunnies boomerangs bounced off it, North's blade and Tooth's wings didn't even scratch it, and Sandy's whips were all but useless. All of our attacks failed. We all dropped to our knees, dropping our weapons. We all felt it, the hopelessness, the feeling of worthlessness. There was nothing we could do… we were powerless against this force, this being, against Nihil. I closed my eyes, waiting for the being to strike us, ending us. Hope was lost… but then, a voice spoke.


	14. Chapter 14, Filling the Void

"Fulmen!" Kachi yelled as a bolt of lightning struck the being. It retracted its hand back in pain. "Cronus, hardly a God, a Titan brought down by its own children, Nihil, and soon, by myself." He raised his book into the air, pages moving, words flying around him.

"Voro." He said, the words flying around him moving to the Titan. They clung to Cronus, shining brightly. The Titan yelled in pain, trying desperately to scrape them off his body. The words covered the Titan entirely, all shining brightly, then, they flashed, blinding all that looked. When I finally was able to see again, the Titan was gone. We all turned to face Kachi, who was standing there, his eyes closed, as calm and composed as ever.

"Kachi… th-" I tried to speak

"Be silent Jack." He said, very shortly. Now was not the time to talk, and it was time to let Kachi handle things. He was right, he is the only one that can deal with Nihil. He walked off the platform we stood on, flying into the nothingness.

"Nihil" He said into the nothingness "Show yourself, stop hiding."

Nihil laughed "You are giving me orders?"

"Yes, now do it."

"Fine… I will comply… this time."

The darkness, the nothingness, began to take shape and form. It pooled in front of Kachi, and slowly, a figure began to emerge. The Darkness was dripping off its form which was nothing more than a lump at first. Slowly and surely, however, the Darkness began to become defined. Legs, a torso, arms, and a head… it was shaped like a human. Long hair cascaded down the head of Nihil. The body was slender, very slim, but after some time armor began to take shape. The black darkness chipped off Nihils body, revealing Black armor from its feet to its neck. Finally, the darkness on its head chipped off, revealing a very soft, white face. It was… female looking. Black hair, but soft, white cheeks and pale lips, her eyes however… her eyes were black, completely void of all color. She straightened herself out in front of Kachi, her void orbs staring at Kachi.

She opened her mouth "Hello… dear Brother."

"Hello, my Sister."

Brother… and Sister? How? What?

"What is meaning in this?" North said aloud, vocalizing my confusion.

"S… sister? That's your sister?" Tooth said, pointing at the armor clad woman.

"Oh, Brother, you didn't tell them?" Nihil asked.

"It's a fact I'd rather not tell people." Kachi said, still staring at Nihil. "We were siblings in life. Now…"

She spoke up. "Now you are nothing but a bother to me, brother, filling the voids I create with knowledge, with hope and inspiration, desire, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"It is my duty to suppress you."

"Just as it is mine to destroy your efforts."

"You're the one out of the two of us who has it out for the other, sister."

"Oh? How do you mean? Don't tell me that you aren't frustrated with my work, my destroying of all you create? Don't tell me you're okay with the task in life given to you by Luna. There was no way we wouldn't turn bitter towards each other. I'm sure the Guardians were upset with Pitch when he destroyed their work, ruining Easter, kidnapping Tooth's fairies, killing Sandy. I'm sure they weren't shrugging their shoulders and accepting it, saying it was part of their work. No, brother, they were mad at him, hated him, and worked against him, as you and I have done since the beginning of our creations. Do not think of yourself above me."

"The Balance… we were created to balance each other out Sister. You are to empty the cup I fill so that I can fill it more, fill it so you can empty it… balance…" Kachi trailed off.

"Yes, yes, the whole balance thing that Luna set out of us. I can never defeat you, brother, but you can never defeat me, lest we both die. Look what I've managed to do though." She said while spreading her arms. "I've devoured the House of Words, sucked it all into the void… into me, and you know, it was quite delicious. All that work, all that effort you put forth to keep me out and keep this place safe, wasted, gone, lost forever now, because of your… momentary distraction. Yet, this is still a small victory for me, for this was simply a storage place of your knowledge, not the actual source… however, it hurt you in the end, and that's all that matters to me." A sword materialized into her hand. It had a short hilt, white and pure, but its blade, its blade was long, black, as black as the void. "Now brother… now I want to end things." She walked slowly to Kachi, moving her blade, holding it at eye height and pointing it at him. Her movement was slow, but Kachi didn't move. Her blade was but an inch away from his face but he stood there, unwavering, no fear on his face.

"I will not fall for your petty tricks dear sister." He said calmly. "You will not attack me."

She laughed, "Maybe…" she looked down at us… at me. I looked into her eyes, which were staring at me. They were… drawing me in; they were so much different from Kachi's eyes. They had no warmth; there was no curiosity… only nothingness. I was too afraid to move, all of the other guardians also stuck in place.

"Can you say the same for them though?" Kachis eyes widened as she said this. She disappeared, vanished. She appeared before us, her sword raised, ready to strike. She let her blade fall before me, but before it made contact, Kachi appeared before me.

"Duro!" He yelled, blocking the sword with his book. It didn't cut through, the blade struggling against the book. She drew back her sword and aimed for me once more, Kachi once more blocking the blade with his book.

"Truso!" He yelled, a white light flashed and knocked Nihil back a few yards on her back. As she struggled to get up Kachi let go of the book, letting it float in the air. Its pages opened, unfurling, the words beginning to glow. He closed his eyes and stretched out his left arm, opening his hand to Nihil. "Ignes, comburas." As he said this, fire poured from the book, stretching to Nihil, clawing its way across the ground and air. The flames began to wrap around Nihil, she still staring at Kachi with a menacing look on her face. Just as the fires seemed to engulf her, I heard a noise… it was laughter.

A roaring laughter, it was from Nihil. Her sword pierced the flames, cutting through them and devouring them, sucking them up into the void. After mere moments the flames that wreathed Nihil were gone, not a trace to be seen.

She finished her mad laughter and looked back at Kachi. "Did you really think that would work, dear brother?"

"No, but it did buy me time." He said as he snapped his fingers. Unbeknownst to all of us, he slipped pages under all of us, a portal opening, beginning to send us back. Nihils eyes widened, angered.

"You will do no such thing! You will burn!" She yelled as she pointed her sword at me, the same flames she absorbed erupting from it, heading towards me at a rapid rate. I wasn't going to be teleported fast enough, and I couldn't block the attack, so I dodged out of the way, out of the portal. She continued her barrage of flames, lighting the land on fire. I evaded the fires, but couldn't fly for some reason. My frost wasn't putting out the fires, so I had to keep moving, but it got to the point where I had nowhere else to run. She saw I was trapped and began to calmly walk through the fire. She raised her sword in the air, ginning.

"I got you… Jack Frost" She said before swinging the sword. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blade to hit me… but it never did.

I opened my eyes, and saw Kachi standing before me, the blade in his arm.

The words on his robe began to flow into Nihils blade, causing it to glow. Faintly at first, but the longer it was kept in there, the brighter it glowed. After a few seconds Nihil pulled her blade out of Kachis arm. He grasped his wounded right arm with his left hand. His book appeared behind him, opening once more.

He raised his head to stare his sister down, glaring at her. "Don't… you dare… hurt him." He struggled to say.

She scoffed. "Oh? And what will you do about it?" She said as she moved towards me once more.

"… Scindite..." as he said this his book tore itself to pieces. The pages slowly began to fall, but before they hit the ground, he muttered "… Rend Asunder" at his command the pages glowed, and moved towards Nihil. Her eyes widened as she stepped back, but the moment she did so they picked up speed, launching themselves at her. She managed to block a few of them with her sword, but most sliced through her armor, cutting her. She screamed in pain as they did so.

I ran up to Kachi, who was now bending over in pain. I bent over and supported him, letting him rest on my body.

"Where did she cut you?" I asked

He pulled his left arm off his right, the wound was on his right upper arm. I placed my hand on the wounded area, chilling it down. It seemed to relieve some of the pain. He waved his left hand and called for some pages to wrap themselves around the wound.

"Thank you…" He muttered, speaking softly. "Sister…" He said, the pages stopped attacking her. She looked up. "Please… sister… stop your madness…"

"Never, brother… never…" She said, panting, clutching her wounds. "I will… destroy your joy, brother… you do not deserve it. I destroyed the belief in Jack, to spite you… to ruin your happiness… but you found a way around that, so instead… I'll just get rid of him!" She lunged towards me, but a wall of paper formed between us, blocking the attack. It exploded, paper rushing towards her, slicing through her armor. She screamed once more, her eyes still on me, full of such hatred.

What did she mean by destroying belief in me? Why does she hate me so much? I couldn't ask those questions now, I had to help Kachi, but how? How do we escape?

I looked up and saw that Nihil had stopped screaming, standing still, looking down at the ground, the paper still flying around her. "Enough…" she said. Her face cracked, her left eye breaking off… into herself. The cracks moved down her body, and slowly pieces of her began to chip away, falling into her own body. Soon, her entire body was consumed by this, and I could feel it. The Nothing, the Void. It began to consume the ground she stood on, then the paper that was flying around her, and soon it began to move towards us.

"It's hopeless." Kachi said, a portal appearing behind us both. It was North. He tried to pull me through the portal but I held onto Kachi, who wasn't moving. He moved his hand into his robe and grabbed something. It was… a cup? A gold cup. He held it out to the void that was slowly coming to us. "Sister." He said. "I'm sorry…" He dropped the cup onto the ground. From the void came two hands, reaching out. Instead of grabbing him, however, they reached down and grabbed the cup. I pulled Kachi through the portal, and just before the portal closed, I heard a noise… crying…

We were back at North's workshop, safe… at least I hope. I was still holding onto Kachi who was staring at the floor. He looked… well, upset isn't the right word. He wasn't sad, he wasn't angry… he looked disappointed, but why?

"Kachi?" I asked "Are you okay?"

He turned around and faced me. I looked into his eyes, they were not the same. They were no longer full of wonder and amazement, full of depth and knowledge, but hollow, empty, there were no tears, no feelings or thoughts to be read, there was just nothing. He leaned over and collapsed on me.


	15. Chapter 15, The Story of Twins

Weeks passed after Kachi collapsed, he still hadn't woken up. He was resting in another room within North's workshop. I was advised to keep my distance, but I didn't and no one dared to keep me away from him. I was by his side for the entire first week, not leaving it for a second. When we brought him back no one knew how to fix him up. The sword left a lasting wound, but there was no blood, no flesh exposed, there was just nothing. It's unlike any sword I've ever seen; it must be a part of her power. We tried to take off his robe but it was stuck on his body, as though it was now attached to his body, a part of him. After a few days I noticed that his robe had become livelier, the words appearing and disappearing at a rapid rate. The next day the words were leaving his robe and entering his wound, and the next day he finally started to heal. That simple wound took so much out of him… I wondered what would have happen if she actually struck any of us. Would we have lived? Even if we did would we have been able to recover from our wounds? It's impossible to tell, but thankfully it's over. Well, almost over. He still needs to recover. After the first week I spent less time in the room. I had my own duties to take care of, winter weather didn't bring itself. I always checked back in though, staying with him before retiring to my room. I could never sleep though, it wasn't the same. Most nights I would sneak back into the recovery room and sleep on the chair, and once or twice the bed, next to him, hoping he felt my presence, hoping it would help him to wake up.

The other Guardians made visits every so often, to check up on him, but they really couldn't do anything to help. This entire time we felt useless. We, who defeated Pitch, we the protectors of all Children, could do nothing to stop this woman and help Kachi. One night I returned to my room after staying with him for a while. I looked around the room and saw all his books, all his writings, and noticed among them a very strange looking book. I didn't notice it before; in fact I don't believe I've seen it before. It was an old book, a very old looking book. At first I couldn't read the cover, it was covered in strange writings, but the longer I looked at it, the more I was able to understand it. It was… odd, to say the least, it was like I was learning the language by just looking at it. I finally could read it, it simply read _The Twins_. I opened the book and slowly began to read the story.

_Twins, born on a full moon, a most blessed sign to the people of this land. They were born into the family of Libaria, the oldest and most powerful family in the land. This family held great riches, but it was not from the money of business, nor from the hands of the politicians, they did not deal in such matters, for such matters were impure. What they dealt in was something pure, intangible, but greatly desired by all. It was knowledge. The family was a family of great scholars. Within their home, the House of Knowledge as they called it, contained many books, scrolls, artifacts, anything that knowledge could be written on and stored. That was not all though, for the people of the family also knew much, far more than was kept in their vaults. _

_The eldest of the twins was Sophia, a girl. She had golden hair, like the rays of the sun, and eyes blue, as deep and vast as the ocean. The younger was Cognitio, a boy. His hair was black, as black as the sky at night, his eyes brown, like the very earth that rooted us all. They were born into the family on a very fortunate night, it was said that the Full Moon blessed those born on that night. All awaited to see what blessings the prodigal twins would receive, and they would not wait long. For even in their younger years they showed great promise for the family of Libaria. _

_As Children the siblings were inseparable. They greatly enjoyed playing in the family's home, the meadow outside, by the lake, anywhere and everywhere fun could be found they managed to bring it forth. They played your typical games of tag, hide and seek, but they also played games that not many other children their age could play. For instance, one of them would find an object, and the other had to give its name in 10 different languages, 3 of which must be dead. For you see life was not only fun and games for them, but also intensive work. They spent many hours locked away within the House studying, reading from musty tomes, working through piles of scrolls. They were translating legends and myths of civilizations long lost to time, and writing in languages no other person beyond their family knew existed, the last of them long gone. These children were being raised to become great keepers of knowledge long thought to be lost to the ebbs and weaves of time, and they were naturals. _

_However, as they grew older, people began to notice that while twins, they were different, very different, but their differences complimented the other. For instance, Sophia was a very loud person, letting her opinions be known by all, while Cognitio was very quiet, reserved, and never really saying much. Their styles and approaches to learning were also very different. Sophia prided herself on her memory, her own mind being just as good as a library. She was able to store vast amounts of information and bring it out at will. Cognitio on the other hand, while good at memorizing, took knowledge to another level. He was curious, his mind never stopping. He took what he learned and built on it, expanding his mind and the minds of others, learning more than what the books told. While Sophia kept the information within her, Cognitio brought it out, letting it grow. They balanced each other out very well, and were very close. Where one twin was, the other was not too far behind._

_There was one thing the siblings did share, however. Their love of men, both of the siblings had very similar tastes in men, and it got in the way. Unfortunately for Cognitio, Sophia was the more popular of the twins in that regard, men swooning her and wanting nothing more than to get her attention for even the fleetest of moments. In this regard, their relationship would have been strained, but Cognitio never voiced his despair, hoping that one day maybe the tides would turn in his favor._

_One night, they did. Late at night on a very cold night the twins were reading to each other stories on a long lost civilization, when the sound of a rapping at the front door interrupted them. Cognitio was the one to get up and open the door. On the other side of the door stood a boy, clothed in only simple linen, shivering in the cold. He was dirtied, his face covered in ash. The boy fell to the ground, collapsing in front of Cognitio. He called for his twin to help, who brought him to one of the many rooms in the home. Cognitio tended to the boy, cleaning him up and dressing him in warmer clothing. _

_It was a few days before the boy finally woke up. He had short, golden hair, and brown eyes. His face and body were strong, but nowhere on his body was the sign of it being calloused. He was, as Cognitio would have simply put it, beautiful, and greatly desired him. The boy was greeted by Cognitio, who had tended to him the entire time. They exchanged greetings, then looks. The boy introduced himself to be Tentigo, and came from a family of great scholars, though not as great as the family of Libaria. Cognitio inquired why he came to his home in such dreadful condition. Few came this far out visit the family, but none have ever come such a distance in such weather in the condition that he was found him. Tentigo explained that he came seeking protection, for his family came under attack. In the dead of night someone snuck into his home and attempted to kill his entire family by burning their home. Tentigo was only barely able to escape, however the culprit saw he ran and knew he was still looking for him. Tentigo thought this was the safest place to hide. Cognitio took great pity on the boy and spoke to his family about the matter. There have been rumors of scholarly families being killed in the dead of night, their works destroyed and lost. Sophia voiced that maybe it wasn't the best idea to let him stay, lest the fate of others befall their family as well. Cognitio was persistent however, and demanded they let the boy stay. All but Sophia agreed to let the boy stay, and Cognitio would be the one to look after him. Cognitio gave no opposition to that. _

_Cognitio was very fond of Tentigo, and it appeared that Tentigo took a fondness in him. They spent many hours of the day together, talking, reading, walking, and Cognitio was more than pleased. Sophia, however, was slightly worried about this. Cognitio never let anything distract him, and Tentigo seemed to be getting more attention from Cognitio than she felt he deserved, she did nothing about it however, it was still nice in the end that her brother finally had someone. Sophia still had a slight feeling of uneasiness with Tentigo, but she ignored it, for the best she thought.  
_

_Over the months spent together Tentigo began to ask more and more… personal questions to Cognitio, but more so, he was curious about his family, the Libaria. He asked of their origins, where they got all this knowledge, how many of them there were. Cognitio wasn't supposed to be revealing this information, but decided to anyways. Tentigo then asked if the family had anything sacred, anything special that no one knew of. Cognitio debated if he would tell him, show him… but decided that there was no harm._

_Cognitio took Tentigo to a room within the Library of House of Words, and in it was a pedestal and something resting on it. A cup, a Golden Cup. From the cup flowed water, overflowing off its sides, down the pedestal, and pooled around a pond surrounding it. Cognitio explained that it was the Fons Scientiae, a gift given to them by a divine being who gave their family the task to be the keepers of knowledge. It was sacred to the family, its most precious heirloom. It meant the world to them, for it was the symbol of their divine task. They were to keep and produce an abundance of knowledge for all of humanity. Cognitio sighed and smiled at the sight of it, turning to Tentigo, who for the slightest moment had a look of mischievousness on his face… but only a moment. _

_That night was a full moon. Cognitio and Sophia were up late into the night when they noticed it was getting… hotter. They smelled the scent of burning and both got up to investigate. They opened the door to leave the Library, but upon doing so flames burst out, knocking them both back. They panicked. They ran to the other end of the Library, trying to escape, but to no avail, they were trapped. Something… someone was trying to burn the building down, and everything and everyone in it. Sophia began to rush around, grabbing books and scrolls and tried to throw them out the window, out of the building. When she opened the window she looked down and saw someone standing there. It was Tentigo, smiling, grinning. He looked up at her… and Sophia understood then. It was him… he did this. He was the man killing scholarly families. She cursed at him and ran to her brother, screaming and yelling at him that it was his entire fault. She ran away from him into the room containing the Fons Scientiae and began to cry, screaming in horror, in pain. Their families work, all gone because of one man… because of her brother's foolishness. He walked into the room, kneeling next to his sister, staring at the Golden Cup. He looked down at the pond, a tear falling into it. He crawled into the pond. The fire broke into the room, his sister staring at him, glaring. He begged his sister to come into the pond, to save herself from the fires. She glared at him but didn't move, letting the flames consume her, letting her die in hatred of her brother. While safe from the fire, the heat was rising, the air disappearing. The waters would not save him from that… he closed his eyes, letting the water wash over as death took him._

It was… an interesting story to say the least. I couldn't understand why I felt so drawn to read more, but before I could, North barge into the room. I looked up, he was out of breath, but looked happy.

"I- It's Kachi." He said. I closed the book, putting it aside. "He's waking up, thought I sh-". I didn't let him finish the sentence, I ran out of the room, flying to Kachi.


End file.
